MY KINGKA
by sakura-reddevil
Summary: gimana ya kalau the kingka and raja berandalan seoul yaitu Kim Jaejoong di jodohin sama Jung Yunho yang super duper polos? apa Jaejoong bakalan nolak? atau gimana?
1. Chapter 1

MY KINGKA?

Cast : members dbsk

Pairing: always yunjae

Gendre: humor (may be), m-preg ^^

Rated: I don't know T^T

"Cinderella yang baik hati akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya bersama pangeran yang sangat ia cintai." ujar Mrs. Jung pada anaknya yang berusia lima tahun,

"Umma, apa mereka hidup bahagia selamanya?" tanya sang anak penasaran , "Tentu sayang mereka hidup bahagia selamanya." jawab Mrs. Jung tersenyum manis sambil mengelus sayang kepala anak semata wayangnya,

"Umma, kalau aku jadi anak yang baik hati apa aku bisa mendapatkan putri cantik dan baik hati?" tanya sang anak dengan polos, "Nee, tentu sayang, jika kau menjadi anak yang baik hati dan suka menolong orang lain Tuhan akan memberikanmu seorang putrid cantik nan baik hati" ujar Mrs. Jung sambil tersenyum manis.

Mrs. Jung lalu menidurkan anak semata wayangnya, tak lupa ia menyelimuti anaknya agar tetap hangat dimalam hari yang dingin juga mengecup sayang kening sang anak. Mrs. Jung lalu membereskan kamar sang anak yang sedikit berantakan dengan mainan mobil-mobilannya, tak lupa mematikan lampu agar anaknya dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan tanpa suara ia menutup pintu kamar.

Ternyata si anak belum mau tertidur, ia lalu bangkint dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke jendela yang ada di kamarnya dan menatap bulan purnama yang di sekelilingnya terdapat bintang-bintang yang memancarkan cahayanya, ia lalu berdoa sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya,

"Tuhan, Yunnie berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan suka menolong orang lain, karna itu Yunnie mohon pada Tuhan untuk memberikan Yunnie seorang putri yang cantik dan baik hati yang akan menjadi istri Yunnie nanti, Amiiien." doa si anak tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho atau Yunnie panggilan akrabnya. Setelah berdoa, ia langsung tidur di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan tak lupa sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan.

Tapi apakah Tuhan mendengarkan doa si anak tampan nan imut ini? Well, kita semua tahu kalau Tuhan mempunya cara kerja yang misterius dan tidak semua keinginan kita terkabul karena Tuhan tahu kalau tidak semua keinginan kita itu yang terbaik bagi kita, jadi apakah Yunho kita ini akan mendapatkan sang "Putri" sesuai dengan keinginannya? Well, takdir sudah menunggu sang pemeran utama kita dan jangan lupa dengan kata-kataku diatas, tidak semua keinginan kita di penuhi oleh Tuhan.

Seoul, Present day

Suasana kota Seoul di malam hari sedikit dingin dan sunyi suara mobil yang lalu lalang dari kejauhan juga suara gemericik air di sungai Han, di atas jembatannya terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah merokok, ia mengepulkan asap rokok di sekitar mulutnya, wajahnya yang cantik rupawan dengan matanya yang besar dan indah seolah mampu menghisapmu kedalamnya, hidung yang mancung dengan bibir kissable berwarna merah cerry yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin merasakan bibir tersebut dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang seputih salju dengan rambutnya yang hitam kelam seperti malam. Yeoja ini mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sedikit mewah berwarna coklat muda garis-garis dan di kantong bajunya kau bisa melihat lambang sekolah yang dilambangkan dengan lima rasi bintang yang berbentuk huruf W dan di bawah lambang tersebut terdapat tulisan "Sekolah Menengah Atas Dong Bang Shin Ki" atau yang biasa di sebut DBSK school merupakan sekolah elit di seoul. Yeoja ini terus menghisap rokok yang ada ditangannya tak peduli dengan udara malam yang dingin menerpa kulit putihnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba angin yang lumayan kencang berhembus membuat sebagian poni yang berada di keningnya sedikit tersibak, juga jas (?) yang ia kenakan sedikit melambai begitu juga dengan celana (?)yang ia gunakan.

Eeeeh? Wait a minute! Celana? Tapi, Bener kok dia make celana! Eeeh apa tadi author bilang yeoja? Ok author salah, maksud author namja cantik (author dah tewas di tangan namja yang ga terima di bilang yeoja) okok mian author salah *bow* maksud author tadi namja ok! Inget BUKAN YEOJA TAPI NAMJA dan silahkan coret kata yeoja dan ubah menjadi kata namja d layar computer anda masing-masing! Ok kita lanjutkan FF ini ^^

Yeoja, *plaaak! Author salah nulis lagi! Mian ok *bow* kita ulang... Namja tersebut menatap sungai Han yang berada di bawahnya, entah apa yang ada di pikiran namja cantik ini.

Selagi namja cantik ini asik berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba terdengar suara deru motor yang cukup kencang.

"Yo, Jae hyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yoochun sambil memarkirkan motor _Yamaha YZF R1 _biru mudanya tepat di samping motor _Suzuki Hayabusa _bewarna hitam metalik milik sang namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Mana siwon? Harusnya dia sudah ada disini kan?" tanya Jaejoong yang mencari keberadaan wakilnya itu,

"Hyung tenang saja, Siwon hyung sudah datang ke tempat perjanjian. Dia sedang berada di jalan bersama anggota yang lain." jawab Yoochun tenang,

Jaejoong kembali diam, dia sedang menenangkan fikirannya sebelum dia melakukan kegiatan yang nanti akan menguras banyak tenaganya, tiba-tiba handphone milik Yoochun berdering yang segera di anggkat oleh pemiliknya.

"Hyung, Siwon hyung mengatakan bahwa ia sudahsampai di tempat perjanjian si brengsek itu!" ujar Yoochun semangat, segera saja Kim Jaejoong langsung menuju motor kesayangannya dan memakai helm sebelum mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang diikuti oleh Yoochun.

Motor yang dikendarai oleh Jaejoong dan Yoochun melintas dengan kecepatan penuh, memecahkan sunyi malam. Untung saja tak ada patroli polisi sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut ditilang. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai di pinggir kota, segera saja Jaejoong memakirkan motornya di samping motor teman-temannya. Ia langsung berjalan dengan tenang ke arah gedung.

"Aakh, akhirnya kau datang juga Kim Jaejoong. Kingka dari dbsk school." remeh TOP sambil meludah ke lantai,

"Yaa, apa yang kau mau?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyuman dingin menghiasi wajahnya,

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, kau tahu? Aku sangat muak dengan mu! Aku akan mengambil ahli kekuasaanmu di Seoul ini!" ujar TOP sambil mengayunkan tongkat baseball di tangan kanannya.

~Ok pause sebentar! Author akan memperkenalkan salah satu pemeran utama kita ^^namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong, seperti yang kalian tahu dia ini adalah raja kingka. Semua berandalan sma di kota ini mengenal siapa Kim Jaejoong dan tunduk padanya. Tapi tak jarang berandalan dari sekolah lain berusaha untuk mengambil predikat ini dari Jaejoong tapi hey! Kim Jaejoong itu sangat kuat itu kenapa ia dengan mudah menajadi raja kingka sejak usia nya 15 tahun dan mempertahankan kekuasaannya selama tiga tahun dan itu sangat luar biasa hebat mengingat raja kingka bisa berganti tiap tahun atau tiap bulan tergantung kapan kau bisa menjatuhkan sang raja dari singgasananya.  
>ok kita lanjutkan FF gaje nan aneh ini! START!~<p>

"Kau mau mengambil ahli kekuasaanku? Kiss my ass baby!" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu meludah ke bawah,  
>"Asal kau tahu TOP, kami takkan kalah!" ujar Changmin sambil melemparkan tongkat baseball ke arah Kang In, Siwon, Yoochun dan Donghae yang dengan mudah di tangkap oleh mereka.<br>"Kalian pasti akan kalah! Dan akan kami buktikan kalau kami lebih kuat dari kalian" ujar GD sambil tersenyum yang diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Daesung, Taeyang, Seungri dan Seung Ho.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka kemudian saling serang dan saling pukul. TOP yang mengincar Jaejoong langsung menghantamkan tongkat baseball ke arah raja kingka tersebut yang langsung di tahan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian memukul TOP dengan telak di ulu hati sehingga TOP sedikit meringis kesakitan. TOP tak mau mengalah begitu saja ia langsung menendang Jaejoong di arah muka, sayang Jaejoong tak dapat mengelak sehingga darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Jaejoong kemudian gelap mata sehingga ia kembali memukul TOP tanpa ampun, TOP yang tak mau mengalah langsung membalas pukulan yang dilayangkan Jaejoong ke arahnya.

Bukan hanya Jaejoong dan TOP saja yang saling memukul, anggota mereka pun juga saling serang. Di sisi Jaejoong yang seang bertarung terlihat Changmin yang sedang melayangkan pukulan ke Daesung, Donghae yang memukul Seungri, Yoochun yang mendang Taeyang , Kang In yang meninju Seung Ho dan siwon yang menghantam tongkat baseball ke GD.

Mereka semua tak ada yang mau mengalah, walau badan terluka dan bebak belur, mereka tetap bangkit dan melawan. Setelah bertarung selama tiga jam, genk yang dipimpin oleh raja kingka yang cantik ini berhasil mengalahkan genk yang dipimpin TOP, sekali lagi raja kingka Seoul ini membuktikan bahwa ia memang pantas menjadi raja kingka yang ditakuti di kota ini.

"Hyung, tadi kau hebat sekali! Bisa mengalahkan TOP!" puji Changmin ketika mereka berada di apartemen Siwon untuk mengobati luka-luka mereka,  
>"Aniyo, itu hanya sebagian kecil kehebatanku." Sombong Jaejoong, "Akh pelan-pelan Chunnie, apa kau mau membunuhku?" tambahnya,<p>

"Mian hyung, eh Changmin bagaimana dengan kakakmu yang akan pulang dari Jepang?" tanya Yoocuhan,  
>"Akh, nee dia akan pulang besok jadi besok aku tidak masuk sekolah karena aku dan keluargaku akan menjemputnya di bandara." ujar Changmin sambil memakan keripik kentang milik Siwon,<br>"Hee, hyungmu akan pulang? Jaejoong kau pasti senang calon tunanganmu akan datang." Goda Siwon sambil tertawa renyah yang ikuti oleh Changmin, Yoochun, Kang in dan Donghae,  
>Jaejoong hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir cerry nya dan mengutuk dalam hati perkataan ummanya beberapa minggu yang lalu….<p>

~~~~~~ Flasback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaejoong mengendap-ngendap ketika masuk ke rumah, jujur saja ia sangat ketakutan sampai ingin mati rasanya, betapa tidak? Lihat saja seragam sekolahnya yang acak-acakkan, kotor dan robek dimana-mana, akh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu sedikit memar dan terluka. Jaejoong sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu ruang depan karena ia takut membangunkan ummanya, well walau seberandalan apapun seorang Kim Jaejoong tetap saja ia takut pada ummanya. Selagi Jaejoong mengendap-ngendap menuju tangga untuk ke lantai dua, tiba-tiba saja lampu ruang tengah menyala, seketika itu juga Jaejoong mengumpat pelan dalam hati, kenapa harus ketahuan di saat begini sih? Omelnya dalam hati,

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tany Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum manis, namun menurut Jaejoong itu adalah senyuman yang paling menakutkan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya ,

"An,..-Anyeoung umma, kenapa umma belum tidur?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut,

"Yaa, kau tahu sekarang sudah tengah malam? Kemana saja kau sampai tengah malam seperti ini?" teriak Mrs. Kim pada anak semata wayangnya itu sedang anaknya yng ia teriaki hanya bisa diam seolah pasrah jika memang ummanya saat itu juga akan membunuhnya,

"Wajahmu kenapa? Kenapa kau berdarah? Omoo wajahmu memar Joongie dan bajumu kenapa dengan bajumu?" panik yang melihat keadaan putranya yang sangat berantakan sementar aJaejoong? Akh lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib buruknya ini,

"Omoo, Kim Jaejoong apa kau berkelahi lagi?" murka Mrs. Kim langsung saja ia menjewer telinga sang anak,  
>"Umma, ampuuun umma ampuuun! Appo umma! Jebaal!" mohon Jaejoong yang kesakitan kerena telinganya di jewer dengan keras oleh sang umma,<p>

"Ya ampuuun Joongie sudah berapa kali umma harus katakan padamu untuk berhenti berkelahi! Kau itu sudah kelas tiga!" teriak Mrs. Kim dengan suara yang keras,

"Yaeobo, sudahlah kasihan Joongie dia sudah babak belur begitu, apa kau masih tega menambah luka pada tubuhnya lagi?" tanya Mr. Kim sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat istri dan anaknya,

"Ya, kenapa kau berkelahi terus sih?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang jengah melihat tingkah laku putranya yang sangat beranadalan itu,

"Sudahlah Yaebo jangan marah-marah, wajarkan kalau Joongie berkelahi? Dia kan namja dan lebih baik kau lepaskan tanganmu dari telinga Joongie." Ujar Mr. Kim,

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang tadi? Wajar? Apa menurutmu wajar kalau anak kita selalu berkelahi hampir setiap hari selama tiga tahun ini hah?" marah Mrs. Kim sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis ketika ummanya melepaskan jewerannya,

"Haah, sudahlah jangan marah-marah itu tidak baik untuk jantung." ujar Mr. Kim, "Dan kau Kim Jaejoong, umma dan appa sudah menyerah dengan tingkah lakumu itu! Jadi appa sdah putuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat appa!" ujar Mr. Kim tegas sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan jika-kau-menolak-maka-aku-akan-membunuhmu,

"Mwoo? Appa mw menjodohkan aku dengan anak sahabat appa? What the fuck!" teriak Jaejoong dengan keras, dia sangat tidak menerima jika dirinya dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya,

"Berhentilah mengumpat Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Mr. Kim marah,

"Yaa, apa appa sudah gila? Kenapa aku harus di jodohkan segala sih?" ujar Jaejoong yang frustrasi,

"Kau sudah kelewat batas! Lagipula Appa dan Umma berfikir jika kau memiliki tunangan mungkin kau akan berubah." Ujar Mr. Kim yang menjelaskan alas an kenapa ia menjodohkan putranya dengan anak sahabatnya,

"Pokoknya aku tak peduli dia cantik atau jel-…."

"Tenang Joongie, dia sangat tampan!" sela ,

"lek… Mwo? Tampan? Kalian menjodohkan aku dengan namja?" teriak Jaejoong makin frustrasi dengan orang tuanya, apa orang tuanya sudah gila? Mau menjodohkan dirinya dengan seorang namja? Hei Kim Jaejoong itu juga namja! Jaejoong benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok sampai kepalanya pecah, Sungguh ini perjodohan yang paling menggelikan abad ini!, umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau! Dengan yeoja saja aku belum tentu mau apalagi dengan namja?" teriak Jaejoong

"Terserah, appa tak peduli kau setuju atau tidak! Yang pasti appa akan tetap menjodohkanmu dengn anak sahabat appa! Jika kau tetap menolak maka appa akan melemparmu ke neraka!" ujar Mr. Kim sambil meninggalkan Jaejoong dan istrinya,

"Jangn khawatir Joongie, calon tunanganm itu sangat tampan! Akh lebih baik kau ke kamar dan lekas obati lukamu. Dan jangan lupa beberapa minggu lagi kau akan bertemu denganya." ujar Mrs. Kim sambil meninggalakan anaknya yang sedang merutuki nasibnya.

"AAAAARGH! Aku tak mau di jodohkan!" teriak Jaejoong di kamarnya, dia langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang nyaman,

"Aku tak mau di jodohkan! Apalagi di jodohkan dengan namja! Lihat saja aku pasti akan menolak perjodohan ini!" ujar Jaejoong lalu ia segera meraih kotak obat yang tersimpan dikamarnya dan mulai mengobati luka-luka yang ada di wajahnya sambil membayangkan cara penolakan yang paling sadis yang akan dia lakukan pada saat acara perjodohan nanti.

"Joongie, kau akan bertemu dengan calonmu beberapa minggu lagi saat ia pulang dari Jepang." ujar Mrs. Kim sambil mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti tawar Jaejoong keesokan paginya,

"Jepang? Apa dia dari Jepang?" tanya Jaejoong,

"Aniyo Joongie, calonmu itu sekolah di Jepang tapi karena perjodohan ini dia rela pulang ke korea dan melanjutkan sekolah disini dan nantinya kalian akan satu sekolah." ujar ,

"Mwoo? Jadi dia setuju dengan perjodohan gila ini? Dan kenapa aku harus satu sekolah dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong jengah,

"Tentu saja agar kalian lebih akrab." ujar sambil meminum kopinya,

Huh aku makin penasaran dengan tampang orang yang mau menerima perjodohan konyol ini, ujar Jaejoong dalam hati,

"Akh, kau kalau kau penasaran dengan calonmu, kau bisa bertanya dengan dongsaengnya yang satu sekolah denganmu." ujar

"Mwo? Dongsaengnya satu sekolah denganku?" tanya Jaejoong yang hampir tersedak susu,

"Nee, siapa namanya? Akh iya Jung Changmin, nee benar itu nama dongsaeng calon tunanganmu yang satu sekolah denganmu." ujar riang,

Jaejoong langsung menyemburkan susu yang ada di mulutnya sambil berteriak "MWOOO?"

~~~End Flash Black~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yaa, Changmin aku penasaran dengan hyungmu yang dijodohkan dengan Jae hyung, seperti apa sih hyungmu?" tanya Donghae penasaran,

"Paling-paling sama sakit jiwanya dengan Changmin." jawab Jaejoong santai,

"Mwo? Enak saja! Hyungku itu anaknya sangat baik! Sangaaaat polos kau tahu? Dia percaya bahwa jika ia menjadi orang baik hati maka ia akan mendapatkan seorang putri cantik nan baik hati sebagai istrinya, pokoknya dia itu orang paling polos yang pernah aku temui dan jujur saja saking polosnya aku sampai tidak tega untuk meracuni fikirannya." Ujar Changmin panjang lebar, dan langsung saja di respon dengan gelengan tidak percaya dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu,

"Omoo, polos sekali dia jangan-jangan dia percaya sinterklass lagi?" tanya Kang In sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Jangan-jangan dia percaya peri, putri duyung atau sejenisnya?" tanya Yoochun takjub,

Yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan kepala semangat dari Changmin, "Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau dia itu polos" ujar Changmin sambil tetap memakan keripik Siwon

"Aku tak percaya, kenapa kau yang punya pikiran paling sadis memiliki kakak yang punya pikiran sangat polos?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya,

"Yaa, apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin kesal,

Satu lagi orang sakit jiwa yang harus aku hadapi, ujar Jaejoong dalam hati sambil meratapi nasibnya.

Tokyo, same time

Di sebuah kamar dengan dua buah tempat tidur dengan ukuran yang kecil yang hanya muat menampung satu orang saja, terdapat seorang namja yang sedang membereskan baju-bajunya ke koper sambil menatap sedih passport dan visa miliknya,

"Yunnie, apa kau yakin akan pulang kekorea?" tanya Aoyama pada sahabat dekatnya,

"Nee, Yunnie harus pulang, Ao-chan tahu kan kalau Yunnie akan di tunangkan? Jadi Yunnie harus pulang dan menjaga tunangan Yunnie" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum manis,

"Tapi kau berjanjikan akan menulis e-mail untukku setiap hari?" tanya Aoyama sambil memeluk sahabatnya, jujur saja ia sangat khawatir dengan Yunho sahabatnya yang hampir tiga tahun ini selalu bersamanya dimana pun dan kapan pun, ia tahu kalau Yunho sangat polos dan sangat baik hati karena itu ia sedikit was-was jika sahabatnya itu pergi darinya. Aoyama takut kalau ada orang jahat yang akan melukai Yunho.

"Hai, tentu Yunnie akan menulis e-mail untuk Ao-chan setiap hari" ujar Yunho sambil terisak sedih, karena bagaimana pun juga Aoyama adalah teman pertama Yunho di Jepang dan sahabatnya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Nee, ayo kita keluar kita rayakan kepergianmu ke korea dengan teman-teman yang lain" ujar Aoyama yang menggandeng tangan Yunho menuju lantai bawah asrama mereka.

Begitu sampai di lantai bawah, Yunho melihat banyak orang yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil berkata "Yunnie, jangan lupakan aku nee, walaupun kita berpisah tapi kita tetap temankan?" tanya semua orang sambil menangis, yaa mereka akan kehilangan Yunnie mereka yang manis, lembut dan polos yang sudah merebut hati mereka semua,

"Nee, Yunnie takkan melupakan kalian semua, huwaaaa" ujar Yunho sambil menangis sedih karena harus meninggalkan sahabat-sahabat yang ia sayangi, tetapi Yunho tak punya pilihan karena ia harus menjaga tunangannya di korea sana. Yunnie juga berharap kalau tunangannya adalah seorang putri yang cantik nan baik hati sesuai dengan doanya selama dua belas tahun.

Keesokkan paginya diiringi dengan tangisan semua sahabatnya Jung Yunho masuk ke mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara, di dalam mobil pun Yunho hanya bisa menangis menyaksikan sahabatnya yang terus menangis karena kehilangannya.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai" ujar sopir sambil tersenyum yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman manis miliknya. Yunho lalu memasuki bandara namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya,

"Kau kenapa adik kecil?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus kepala anak kecil,

"Ibuku, aku tak tahu dimana ibuku oniisan hiks hiks hiks…." Jawab anak kecil yang terus menangis,

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis, kalau kau menangis nanti penyihir jahat akan membawamu dan kau akan dikurung" ujar Yunho sambil mengusapkan tangannya ke pipi anak kecil,

"Ayo, kita cari okaasan" tambah Yunho sambil menaruh anak kecil di pundaknya,

"Kenapa kau menggendongku oniisan?" tanya anak kecil,

"Supaya kita bisa cepat menemukan okaasan-mu, jika kau ada di tempat yang tinggi kau akan melihatnya kan?" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum manis dan merentangkan kedua tangan anak kecil tersebut tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang lain yang di lontarkan padanya,

"Pesawat menuju korea selatan akan berangkat setengah jam lagi, di mohon pada para penumpang untuk segera menuju pesawat" terdengar suara penguman keberangkatan pesawat,

"Oh, pesawatku…" gumam Yunho setelah ia mendengar pengumuman,

"Ada apa oniisan?" tanya anak kecil,

"Akh tidak apa-apa, ayo kita cari lagi okaasanmu" ujar Yunho tenang,

Setelah dua puluh menit mencari akhirnya Yunho bisa menemukan ibu dari anak kecil tersebut, si Ibu yang sedang menangis karena kehilangan anaknya tersenyum bahagia begitu melihat sang anak yang ada di punggung Yunho, si ibu sampai menunduk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Yunho,  
>"Omoo, Yunnie harus cepat sebelum pintu pesawat di tutup" ujar Yunho sambil berlari ke arah pintu keberangkatanpesawat,<p>

"Kau hampir saja terlambat" ujar petugas sambil memeriksa passport Yuho,

"Nee, untung Yunnie tidak terlambat" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum, ia lalu masuk ke pesawat dengan langkah yang riang karena ia sudah melakukan suatu kebaikan. Yunho duduk di samping jendela sambil tersenyum manis membayangkan bagaimana rupa calon tunangannya kelak.

Setelah hampir lima jam berada di pesawat, Yunho akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kampung halamannya. Ia kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk menunggu Yunho sedang duduk di depannya ada seorang yeoja yang tengah hamil tua, tanpa berfikir panjang Yunho segera ke mempersilahkan yeoja tersebut untuk duduk di bangkunya,  
>"Gomawo nee, kau sangat perhatian" ujar yeoja sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Yunho,<p>

"Ani, umma selalu bilang pada Yunnie agar memberikan tempat duduk pada yeoja hamil" ujar Yunho sambil menatap intens perut besar yeoja itu,  
>"Apa kau mau menyentuhnya?" tawar yeoja itu yang tertarik dengan perkataan Yunho barusan,<p>

"Bolehkah? Boleh Yunnie menyentuhnya?" tanya Yunho kegirangan karena boleh menyentuh perut seorang yeoja yang tengah hamil, Yeoja itu hanya bisa tertawa lucu melihat tingkah laku Yunho yang sangat polos dan kekanakan,  
>"Annyeoung baby, ini Yunnie hyung he he apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam? Jika kau keluar nanti kau harus menjadi anak yang baik dan menjaga ummamu ne? kau tahu ummamu sangat menyanyangimu jadi jangan nakal ya di dalam sana." ujar Yunho sambil mengelus sayang perut yeoja , yeoja itu hanya bisa menatap Yunho dan berkata dalam hati alangkah beruntungnya orang yang akan menikah dengan namja ini, dia namja yang sangat baik dan polos.<br>"Gomawo noona, Yunnie harap noona bisa melahirkan dengan lancer" ujar Yunho ramah,

"Nee, gomawo" ujar yeoja itu,

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menginterupsi mereka,  
>"Yunnie hyuuung!" teriak Changmin sambil berlari, langsung saja Yunho memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dengan gemas,<p>

"Yaa, kenapa Minnie lebih tinggi dari Yunnie?" tanya Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, rupanya ia tidak terima kalau adiknya lebih tinggi daripada dia,

"Makanya kau harus banyak minum susu Yunnie hyung" canda Changmin sambil tertawa melihat tingkah laku hyungnya yang tidak berubah walau sudah hampir tiga tahun di Jepang,

"kajja hyung yang lain sedah menunggu" ujar Changmin sambil membawakan barang-barang Hyungnya,

"Yunnie, baby kau sudah pulang" ujar Mrs. Jung sambil memeluk putra sulungnya,

"Nee, Yunnie pulang umma" ujar Yunho riang, Changmin hanya bisa memandang hyungnya sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika hyungnya yang polos, lembut dan baik hati itu bertemu dengan Jae hyung yang sadis kejam, galak, dingin dan hobby berkelahi? Apalagi memikirkan status mereka sebagai calon tunangan masing-masing ha ha ha pasti lucu kalau melihat mereka berdua bersama.

"Minnie, aku dengar calon tunanganku satu sekolah denganmu? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia seorang putri yang cantik dan baik hati?" tanya Yunho dengan antusias ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil,

"Nee, hyung calon tunanganmu orang paling cantik di sekolahku" jawab Changmin sambil tertawa,

"Jinja? Huwaa Yunnie tak sabar ingin melihatnya" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengannya Yunnie" ujar yang duduk didepan sambil menatap suaminya yang tengah mengendarai mobil,

"Nee, Yunnie yakin kalau dia yeppeun umma" ujar Yunho sambil bahagia,

Hyung, kau tahu calon tunanganmu memang yeppeun tapi kalau kau mengatakan itu di depannya nanti, matilah kau,ckckck aku turut berduka cita atas nasibmu hyung yang memiliki calon tunangan yang sadis ujar Changmin dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Minnie, gwancana? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir ketika melihat Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ani, Hyungie Minnie tak apa-apa, hanya sedang membayangkan nanti saat kau bertemu dengan calonmu" ujar changmin tertawa geli membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat Jaejoong hyung bertemu denga hyungnya itu, pasti seru pikir Changmin,


	2. Chapter 2

MY KINGKA?

Cast : members dbsk

Pairing: always yunjae

Gendre: humor (may be), m-preg ^^

Rated: I don't know T^T

"Minnie, aku dengar calon tunanganku satu sekolah denganmu? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia seorang putri yang cantik dan baik hati?" tanya Yunho dengan antusias ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil,

"Nee, hyung calon tunanganmu orang paling cantik di sekolahku" jawab Changmin sambil tertawa,

"Jinja? Huwaa Yunnie tak sabar ingin melihatnya" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengannya Yunnie" ujar yang duduk didepan sambil menatap suaminya yang tengah mengendarai mobil,

"Nee, Yunnie yakin kalau dia yeppeun umma" ujar Yunho sambil bahagia,

Hyung, kau tahu calon tunanganmu memang yeppeun tapi kalau kau mengatakan itu di depannya nanti, matilah kau,ckckck aku turut berduka cita atas nasibmu hyung yang memiliki calon tunangan yang sadis ujar Changmin dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Minnie, gwancana? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir ketika melihat Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ani, Hyungie Minnie tak apa-apa, hanya sedang membayangkan nanti saat kau bertemu dengan calonmu" ujar changmin tertawa geli membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat Jaejoong hyung bertemu denga hyungnya itu, pasti seru pikir Changmin,

Yunho yang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh dongsaengnya hanya tertawa lebar, karena dia sendiri juga tidak sabar bertemu dengan tungannya yang yeppeun. Yunho memang belum pernah bertemu atau melihat foto Jaejoong tapi karena semua anggota keluarganya mengatakan kalau Jaejoong yeppeun maka ia akan mempercayainya.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Kim…

"Akh, nee mian Eun Hye kami tak ikut menjemput Yunnie" ujar yang sedang menelepon Mrs. Jung karena merasa bersalah tidak bisa menjemput calon menantunya,

"Nee, gwaenchanh-ayo Hyoo Jou lagi pula kami hanya menjemputnya di bandara kok, nanti malam saja kita bertemu sekalian adakan acara pertunangan" usul Mrs. Jung di ujung telepon,

"Nanti malam sekalian acara pertunangan? Apa kau yakin? Apa Yunho setuju?" tanya Mrs. Kim takut kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung di pertunangkan bagaimana pun juga Jaejoong itu sangat berandalan berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang notabennya anak baik-baik, Mrs. Kim takut kalau nanti Yunho bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong dan tahu sikap Jaejoong, Yunho akan langsung membatalkan perjodohan ini.

"Nee, Yunho sangat senang begitu kami bilang kalau tunangannya yeppeun jadi menurutku tak akan ada masalah, justru aku khawatir dengan Jaejoong apa dia tau tentang ini?" tanya Mrs. Jung sedikit cemas,

"Nee, jangan khawatir anak itu biar jadi urusanku sampai bertemu nanti malam ok Eun Hye" ujar Mrs. Kim, sebenarnya Mrs. Kim juga sedikit khawatir dengan Jaejoong, ia takut kalau anak itu membuat onar ketika acara perjodohan nanti, haish kepala ku sakit memikirkan anak itu, ujar Mrs. Kim dalam hati sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Hei Joongie, kenapa mukamu suram sekali hari ini? Kau itu kan mau bertunangan cerialah sedikit" ujar Siwon sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong,

"Yaa, aku tak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang tak aku kenal, lagi pula dengan namja? What the fuck!" marah Jaejoong yang masih tidak terima dengan perjodohan ini,

"Lalu memangnya kalau tunanganmu namja kenapa? Kau tak mau jatuh cinta dengan namja?" tanya Siwo pada leader sekaligus sahabatnya,

"Kau gila? Kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengan namja sedangkan ada banyak yeoja sexy di dunia?" Jaejoong berbalik bertanya dengan sedikit marah karena sahabatnya bertanya hal yang aneh menurutnya,

"Apa kau takut jatuh cinta pada calon tunanganmu kelak?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap kedua mata indah Jaejoong,

Tapi Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, ia lebih memilih memandang langit biru yang luas dan tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban dari mulut Jaejoong, Siwon merasa kalau ia sudah tahu jawaban sahabatnya, ia lalu menghela nafasnya dengan pelan,

"Jae, kau menganggap remeh cinta kalau memang alasanmu begitu," ujar Siwon tersenyum,

"Tak tahukah kau? Aku akan di tunangkan dengan namja! Demi Tuhan Siwon! Dengan Namja! Apa menurutmu itu tidak salah?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit gusar,

"Lalu dimana masalahnya? Aku tak lihat ada masalah, Jika memang nanti kau jatuh cinta pada calonmu itu bagus kan?" tanya Siwon yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jaejoong,

"Ya Tuhaan! Choi Siwon! Sadarkah kau? Jika nanti aku jatuh cinta pada seorang namja maka itu akan menjadi cinta yang terkutuk? Apa itu tidak menjijikan? Bagaimana dengan pandangan orang?" teriak Jaejoong frustasi dengan perkataan Siwon,

"Jaejoong, kau tahu? Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya cinta terkutuk, cinta adalah anugrah tertinggi yang pernah Tuhan berikan kepada manusia jika kau menganggap nantinya cintamu terkutuk itu artinya kau mengutuk Tuhan. Kita tak akan pernah tahu pada siapa kita jatuh cinta nanti dan jika kau mencintai tunanganmu kelak apa itu dosa? Tuhan itu selalu bekerja dengan cara yang misterius dan selalu memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan bukan apa yang kita inginkan dan Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu dan lagi Tuhan memberikanmu seorang yang akan menjadi sahabat hidupmu dan seorang malaikat yang akan menemanimu hingga kau tua kelak, renungkan itu Jaejoong dan satu lagi jangan pernah kau pikirkan perkataan orang karna tidak ada yang salah jika kita ingin selalu bersama dengan orang yang cintai." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong,

Jaejoong kembali merenungkan perkataan sahabatnya, ia berfikir bahwa semua perkataan Siwon ada benarnya. Hei tidak salahkan kalau dia jatuh cinta? Tuhan saja membiarkan ia jatuh cinta well, itu juga kalau nanti Jaejoong akan jatuh cinta pada calon tunangannya dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong berharap kalau calon tunangannya akan mencintainya sepenuh hati walau mungkin akan sedikit susah mengingat kelakukan Jaejoong.

"Siwon hyung, bagaimana Jae hyung? Aku sedikit khawatir dengannya seharian ini dia murung terus" ujar Yoochun ketika Siwon sampai di kelas, dia sedikit khawatir dengan sahabatnya,

"Wae? Memangnya ada apa dengan Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Junsu yang duduk di samping Yoochun,

"Akh, mian aku lupa memberitahumu chagia kalau Jaejoong hyung akan di tunangkan," ujar Yoochun,

"Mwo? Di tunangkan? Dengan siapa Jaejoong hyung di tunangkan?" tanya Junsu penasaran,

"Dengan hyungnya Changmin junsu sayang" jawab Yoochun dengan lembut,

"Dengan Yunnie hyung?" tanya Junsu tidak percaya,

"Omoo kau mengenal calon tunangannya Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon tak percaya,

"Tentu aku mengenalnya, dia sahabatku sejak kecil hingga sekarang, masa kalian lupa kalau keluargaku dan keluarga Changmin bertetangga? Sejak kecil aku selalu bermain dengan Yunnie dan Changmin akh kami bertiga juga selalu satu sekolah he he hanya saja aku lebih akrab dengan Yunnie karena kami seumuran dan dia sangat baik padaku tidak seperti Changmin huh" jelas Junsu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, dia jadi kesal saat mengingat bagaimana Changmin suka menjahilinya sejak kecil,

"Akh, aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau itu teman Changmin sejak kecil " ujar Siwon sambil menepuk dahinya pelan,

"Tunggu sebentar Yunnie? Apa itu nama kecilnya?" tanya Yoochun sedikit geli saat mendengar nama itu,

"Nee, dan Yunnie selalu meminta semua orang agar memanggilnya Yunnie bukan Yunho. Tapi aku sangat terkejut saat kalian bilang kalau Jaejoong hyung akan di tunangkan dengan Yunnie karena bagaimanapun juga Yunnie itu orangnya sangaaat polos dan baik dia juga tidak pernah berburuk sangka dengan orang lain, kalian tahu? Pernah sewaktu smp teman piketnya meminta tolong padanya untuk membersihkan kelas dan ia tidak menolak sama sekali alhasil dia sendirian membersihkan kelas, ia juga sering mengerjakan pr teman sekelasnya hanya gara-gara mereka meminta Yunnie untuk mengerjakan pr mereka dan Yunnie sangat senang bisa melakukan itu, ia mengira temannya sedang kesulitan sehingga ia harus membantunya. Dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu kadang ia suka dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain ketika Changmin tahu bahwa kakaknya dimanfaatkan ia memukuli mereka semua dan Changmin sampai harus belajar taekwondo agar ia bisa melindungi hyungnya dan aku juga selalu berada di dekat Yunnie karena aku khawatir jika ada orang yang memanfaatkan kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya," jelas Junsu sambil tersenyum,

Sedangkan Yoochun dan Siwon menatap Junsu tak percaya hingga mulut mereka sedikit terbuka, lalu dengan serempak mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang Junsu katakan, aku semakin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Jaejoong dan Yunho bertemu dan bertunangan? Sedangkan sifat mereka benar-benar berbeda, begitu yang ada di fikiran mereka berdua.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jaejoong pada ketiga sahabatnya,

~Ok bentar author jelasin sebentar nee, jadi Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Siwon, Kang in itu satu kelas and diantara mereka yang paling tua Kang In terus Jaejoong Cuma mereka semua manggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan hyung soalnya Jaejoong itu leader mereka. Kalo Changmin dia sekelas sama Donghae.~

"Hyung, aku dengar kau akan ditunangkan dengan Yunnie benarkah?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong,

"Yunnie, siapa Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong bingung,

"Akh maksudku dengan hyungnya Changmin" jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum,

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lain? Kepalaku pusing jika memikirkan pejodohan konyol ini" jawab Jaejoong sarkatis, ia lalu duduk di samping Siwon lalu menghadap jendala dan menopang dagu ia kembali melamun sedangkan Junsu tersenyum sambil menatap Jaejoong , pasti seru melihat Jaejoong hyung dan Yunnie bersama, pikir Junsu. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Siwon hanya bisa menganggkat bahu mereka tanda mereka tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua ini lalu kedua namja tampan tersebut meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan kalau calon tunanganmu ternyata tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" tanya Changmin pada hyungnya ketika mreka sudah berada di kamar hyungnya,

"Apa maksudmu Minnie?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti sambil menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya,

"Maksudku kalau ternyata tunanganmu bukan seorang putrid cantik nan baik hati bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau dia namja?" tanya Changmin penasaran pada hyungnya walaupun hyungnya super duper polos tapi jujur saja ia penasaran dengan jawaban hyungnya,

"Kalau ternyata dia namja? Tidak masalah untuk Yunnie karena Yunnie yakin kalau dia pasti namja yang cantik lagipula kenapa kalau dia namja? Yunnie tak peduli kalau dia namja. Tapi Yunnie yakin kalau calon tunangan Yunnie itu sangat cantik seperti putri dan memiliki hati seperti malaikat" jawab Yunho dengan senyuman yang sangat manis yang pernah Changmin lihat seumur hidupnya.

Mendengar jawaban Hyungnya yang sangat polos dan penuh harapan, Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Kim…..

"Joongie, apa kau sudah siap-siap?" tanya pada Jaejoong yang sedang bersia-siap untuk datang ke acara pertemuan keluarga untuk membicarakan perjodohan,

"Nee, umma aku sudah siap" ujar Jaejoong yang tampak begitu tampan tapi juga begitu cantik di waktu yang bersamaan,

"Aigoo, jeongmal ippeo anak umma" ujar Mrs. Kim terpana melihat anak semata wayangnya yang mengenakan kemaja berwarna merah mudah pucat di balut dengan jas berwarna putih dan celana panjang putih yang Nampak membuatnya seperti malaikat (?).

"Umma, aku tampan jadi berhentilah memanggilku cantik! Aku ini namja umma! Lagi pula kenapa aku memakai kemaja warna merah muda begini sih? Ini kan warna perempuan" ujar Jaejoong yang tidak terima dengan penampilannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap frustasi bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin, ia benar-benar tak habis fikir kenapa ummanya memaksanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah muda pucat dan memakai jas berwarna putih apalagi ummanya selalu memanggilnya cantik selama delapan belas tahun, huft umma tak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang namja dan itu membuat hidupku serasa di neraka, pikir Jaejoong sambil mengingat ketika dia kecil sampai masuk sekolah dasar ummanya selalu memaksanya mengenakan pakaian yeoja dan jujur saja itu membuat Jaejoong serasa di neraka.

"Tentu saja kau harus tampil cantik sayang, karena di dalam perjodohan ini kau adalah pihal wanita" ujar Mrs. Kim riang dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di wajahnya,

"Mwo?" jerit Jaejoong tidak percaya, ia menatap ummanya dengan tatapan horror lalu menatap ummanya yang pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah yang riang. Ckck aku akan benar-benar hidup dalam neraka, pikir Jaejoong yang tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya adalah pihak perempuan dalam hubungan ini.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Jung Nampak sangat sibuk hal ini di karenakan calon besan mereka yang akan datang untuk membicaran mengenai pertunangan anak mereka, para maid sibuk menyiapkan berbagai macam masakan lezat dan juga mempersiapkan ruangan agar Nampak cantik. Di lantai dua terlihat seluruh anggota keluarga Jung yang sedang mengganti baju mereka dengan baju terbaik yang mereka miliki untuk menyambut tamu yang istimewa.

"Minnie, Yunnie benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan calon tunangan Yunnie hi hi" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum senang, Changmin tertawa melihat kelakuan hyungnya dan menatap namja yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan jas berwarna hitam, hyungnya tidak memakai kacamata seperti biasanya sehingga terkesan dewasa dan tampan.

Keluarga Jung sedang bersiap-siap di lantai bawah, Nampak Mrs. Jung mengecek semua pekerjaan maid dan Mr. Jung yang Nampak gugup menyambut calon besannya. Yunho yang duduk di ruang keluarga juga Nampak gugup sehingga ia memustukan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar mencari angin. Sedangkan Changmin? Ck anak bungsu keluarga Jung itu sedang berada di dapur, ia sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya yang setia (read: food).

Setelah menunggu selama setengah jam akhirnya keluarga Kim tiba di kediaman keluarga Jung yang langsung disambut hangat pemilik rumah,

"Aigoo, Jaejoongi jeongmal ippeo nee" ujar Mrs. Kim sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang langsung terlihat semburat berwarna merah muda yang menghiasi pipi putih tersebut sehingga membuat Jaejoong berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik,

"Lama tak berjumpa Jung Leetuk" ujar Mr. Kim sambil bersalaman dengan Mr. Jung,

"Nee, apa kabar Kim Yeesung?" tanya Mr. Jung sambil terkekeh melihat sahabat lamanya,

Tak lama mereka berbincang sampai akhirnya Mrs. Kim berkata, "Akh aku daritadi tidak melihat Yunnie"

"Akh Yunnie hyung sedang berjalan-jalan sbentar dia sangat gugup nanti aku telepon" ujar Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong lalu tertawa lebar, "Dan kau Jae hyung kau sangat cantik ha ha" ledek Changmin yang langsung kabur karena takut di bunuh oleh Jaejoong sedang orang yang ditertawakan hanya bisa menggumam tak jelas.

Karena bosan dengan perbincangan yang tidak jelas dan Changmin yang terus menerus meledeknya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati udara malam. Selagi Jaejoong berjalan-jalan tidak sengaja ia melihat lima orang preman yang memukuli seorang namja dengan lumayan keras, namja itu sudah meringkuk di tanah dia sudah tidak bisa melawan preman yang memukulinya,

"Appo! Jangan pukuli Yunnie lagi! Yunnie minta maaf! Mianhe! Yunnie hanya membawa sedikit uang receh!" ujar Yunho sambil memohon ampun, pada penasaran kan kenapa Yunho bisa di pukulin? Ok kita flas back!

~~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huaaah, jalan-jalan di malam hari sangat enak!" ujar Yunho sambil berlari kecil menelusuri jalan, ia memang sengaja berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, tak berapa ia berjalan di sebuag gang kecil terdapat lima orang preman yang melihatnya lalu salah seorang preman mencegat Yunho,

"Yaa, berikan uangmu padaku!" ujar preman itu dengan sangar,

"Uang? Sebentar" ujar Yunho sambil merongoh kantongnya, tetapi ia tidak menemukan barang yang ia cari dan menepuk jidatnya pelan,

"Akh, mianhe Yunnie tidak bawa dompet, tapi Yunnie hanya membawa receh, ajuhssi mau?" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum, sontak para preman yang mengira kalau Yunho mempermainkan mereka berpandangan mata dan mulai memukuli tubuh namja tampan tersebut,

"Hah, mati kau! Kau bilang tak ada uang? Bohong sekali kau! Sekali lihat aku tahu kalau kau itu orang kaya!" ujar para preman sambil terus memukuli tubuh Yunho,

"Appo! Jangan pukuli Yunnie lagi! Yunnie minta maaf! Mianhe! Yunnie hanya membawa sedikit uang receh!" ujar Yunho sambil memohon ampun.

~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ajusshi, apa kalian tidak malu memukuli orang lemah? Huh satu orang melawan lima orang? Pengecut sekali kalian" ujar Jaejoong sinis, seketika itu juga para preman menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan menghentikan pukulan mereka ke tubuh Yunho,

"Yaa, siapa kau? Berani sekali pada kami?" tanya salah preman dengan kesal karena kesenangan mereka di ganggu,

"Omoo, tapi kau lumayan cantik apa kau mau menemani kami cantik?" goda salah satu preman,

"Apa kalian gila? Aku ini namja" ujar Jaejoong dingin,

"Mwo? Namja? Tak masalah yang penting kau cantik" ujar salah satu preman sambil memegang wajah Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang kesal karena perjodohan konyol ini ditambah para preman yang menggodanya sambil mengatakan kalau ia cantik serta tatapan yang ingin memperkosanya. Jaejoong langsung memegang tangan seorang preman yang hampir menyentuh pipinya tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung mematahkan tangan preman tersebut tak lupa ia juga menendang perut si preman dengan keras sehingga preman itu pingsan.

Ketika melihat salah satu temannya terkapar tak berdaya oleh Jaejoong keempat preman yang lain langsung mengerubungi Jaejoong dan melancarkan seragan balasan, Jaejoong tersenyum senang karena ia telah menemukan tempat pelampiasan kemarahannya beberapa hari ini yang cocok. Ketika salah satu preman ingin memukul Jaejoong, dengan cepat ia langsung mengelak dan melayangkan pukulan ke arah dada dan ketika sang preman hampir ambruk ia langsung melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah dan preman tersebut langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tiga preman yang lain langsung menyerang tapi Jaejoong dengan cepat langsung mengelak dan memukul secara babi buta ke arah preman dan mengeluarkan amarah yang selama beberapa hari ini ia pendam sendiri.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit ketiga preman sukses di buat pingsang oleh Kim Jaejoong (mian adegan berantem ga bisa detai soalnya ini genre humor bukan action kalo mau adegan action detail silahkan baca FF triangle (promosi) ho ho), Jaejoong langsung pergi menuju namja yang tengah ketakutan karena melihat adegan kekerasan di depan matanya,

"Yaa, gwaenchanh-a?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit khawatir dengan namja tersebut, namja itu sedikit mengenaskan ia mendapat sedikit luka lebab di sekitar wajahnya tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang ada di wajahnya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke arah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada,

Jaejoong langsung membeli obat di apotek terdekat yang ada ditaman untuk mengobati namja tersebut, entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kalau ia tidak bisa mengabaikan namja tersebut padahal selama ini Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang memperhatikan orang lain terlebih orang yang tidak dikenalnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa hal seperti ini.

"Sini, kemarikan wajahmu aku akan mengobati wajahmu" ujar Jaejoong sambil mempersiapkan obat yang baru ia beli,

Yunho langsung mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap langsung wajah orang yang telah menolongnya, dan lihatlah! Betapa terpananya ia saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat cantik, Yunho mengagumi wajah putih dengan bola mata besar yang membuat Jaejoong Nampak innocent, hidung mancung serta bibir merah seperti cerry, Yunho langsung saja menelan ludahnya ketika ia menatap bibir cerry Jaejoong dan ia juga tak bisa melupakan kulit putih Jaejoong yang membuatnya Nampak seperti seorang putri dan rambut hitamnya yang membuat kesan sexy pada diri jeongmal ippeo nee, ujar Yunho dalam hati,

Tak berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong juga terpana saat melihat wajah Yunho yang kecil namun tampan, mata elangnya yang tajam namun entah kenapa membuat siapapun yang melihat matanya terasa teduh, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang berbentuk hati walaupun bibir itu sedikit lebab, juga kulit yang kecoklatan dan rambut hitam hingga menampilkan kesan seksi, omoo jeongmal jalsaeng-gin (sangat tampan), pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. Sesaat kedua manusia ini terpana dengan wajah satu sama lain hingga Jaejoong tersadar dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa sedikit panas.

"Omoo, kau terluka sini aku obati sebentar" ujar Jaejoong sambil memakaikan obat pada Yunho,

"Omoo, jeongmal ippeo nee" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar,

Jaejoong sebenarny ingin sekali memarahi orang yang telah memanggilnya cantik namun ketika ia menatap Yunho dan melihat matanya yang teduh kemarahannya langsung menguap tak berbekas,

"Ck, diam ok! Biarkan aku mengobatimu" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum tenang,

"Omoo, apa kau malaikat? Akh, kau pasti malaikat nee makanya kau menolong Yunnie? Terima kasih karena telah menolongku dan bisakah kau sampaikan terima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah mengirimmu untuk menolongku dan bisakah kau katakana pada Tuhan? Terima kasih karena telah mendengar doaku selama dua belas tahun ini, Yunnie sangat senang bisa bertunangan" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum tenang,

Jaejoong hanya bisa terpana mendengar perkataan Yunho yang sangat lucu, wah ia memang tampan tapi sayang otaknya sudah rusak ckckck kasian namja ini, pikir Jaejoong.

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan Yunho, ia masih ingin melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya, tepat ketika ia berjalan ia mendengar suara di belakangnya,

"Gomawo nee malaikat yang cantik! aku berhutang padamu!" teriak Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong, Jaejoong bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya lalu ia cepat-cepat berjalan dan memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat, ada apa denganku? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Ketika Jaejoong makin menjauh, Yunho langsung pulang ke rumah dengan langkah yang riang ia sangat bahagia karena bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik.

"Aku pulang, umma" teriak Yunho dari depan rumah yang langsung di sambut oleh orang tuanya,

"Omoo, Yunnie kau kenapa?" tanya Mrs. Jung terkejut melihat wajah putranya yang sedikit lebab,

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya,

"Aniya, Yunnie tidak apa-apa tadi ada lima orang ahjussi yang minta uang pada Yunnie tapi Yunnie tidak bawa uang lalu mereka memukuli Yunnie" ujar Yunho dengan riang dan polos namun semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut melihat Yunho dengan tatapan horror, kenapa ia bisa sepolos ini? Pikir semua orang yang ada di sana,

"Lalu, hyung bagaimana kau kabur?" tanya Changmin penasaran kerena dia tahu kalau hyungnya sama sekali tidak bisa ilmu bela diri sehingga ia penasaran bagaimana cara Yunho melarikan diri dari para preman,

"Ada malaikat yang membantu! Omoo dia jeongmal ippeo, dia yang membantu dan menghajar semua orang yang memukuli Yunnie ia sangat cantik namun sangat kuat! Bahkan ia yang mengobati Yunnie" ujar Yunho dengan riang,

Selagi semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa malaikat yang dimaksud Yunho. Mereka semua penasaran dengan orang well, sudah pasti orang bukan yang menolong Yunho kerena tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ada malaikat yang turun kebumi jadi semuanya berfikir kalau ada seseorang yang menolong Yunho dan yang pasti orang itu bukan malaikat semuanya tahu itu kecuali Yunho tentu saja. Tapi, seorang yang cantik dan kuat? Tunggu rasanya semua orang tahu siapa malaikat yang dimaksud Yunho dan bayangan malaikat yang dimaksud Yunho pun rasanya mereka semua memiliki pemikiran yang sama,disaat yang sama terdengar suara seseorang yang datang dan semua orang langsung menatap seorang yang baru masuk, "Jaejoong!" ujar semua orang bersamaan karena wajah Jaejoong lah yang ada di pikiran mereka semua, siapa lagi seseorang yang berwajah cantik dan mampu mengalahkan preman? Sudah pasti Jaejoong lah orang yang Yunho maksud!

"Omoo, kau malaikat yang tadi kan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke surga?" tanya Yunho sambil memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti,

"Omoo kau orang aneh yang tadi kan? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tunjuk Jaejoong heran,

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum penuh kemenangan, dan berfikir kalau menjodohkan kedua orang ini adalah hal yang tepat!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyaa? Apa kau mengikutiku? Haaish ternyata selain otakmu miring ternyata kau juga stalker ya?" tanya Jaejoong merinding,

"Heh? Stalker? Apa itu?" tanya Yunho sambil memiringkan kepalanya sehingga Nampak inncocent,

"Haaish memang susah berbicara denganmu" ujar Jaejoong kesal,

"Yaa, hyung maksudmu dengan malaikat cantik dan mampu mengalahkan preman itu dia?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk Jaejoong, sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya bisa memandang Changmin heran,

"Apa? Hyung? Jangan katakana kalau namja aneh ini adalah..."

"Dia hyungnya Changmin Joongie, namanya adalah Jung Yunho dan dia adalah calon, akh salah tunanganmu sayang" ujar Mrs. Kim tersenyum riang,

Seketika itu juga Jaejoong memandang umma dengan tatapan horror dan merasa kalau dunia runtuh seketika, dan tanpa berfikir panjang Jaejoong langsung berteriak, "MWOOOO?"

"Yaa, kalian tidak bercanda kan? Masa kalian menjodohkan aku dengan namja aneh ini?" ujar Jaejoong tidak percaya, saat ini ia dan yang lain sedang berada di ruang tengah dikediaman keluarga Jung sambil membahas acara pertunangan Yunho dengan Jaejoong,

"Namja aneh? Yaa siapa yang kau maksud dengan namja aneh Jae hyung?" tanya Changmin yang tidak terima kalau hyungnya di sebut namja aneh,

"Yaa, diam kau Changmin atau ku lempar kau ke neraka!" ujar Jaejoong kesal,

"Mwo? Joongie mau melempar Minnie ke neraka? Joongie kan malaikat masa Joongie ke neraka? Harusnya Joongie ke surga kan?" tanya Yunho dengan polos,

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap namja yang duduk di sampingnya ini dengan pandangan frustrasi, ia merasa kalau sebentar lagi akan ia akan menderita sakit jiwa akut karena berhadapan dengan orang seperti Yunho,

"Yaa, berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu? Namaku Kim Jaejoong bukan Joongie! Dan berhentilah menganggap aku ini malaikat! Aku ini manusia bukan malaikat!" teriak Jaejoong jengah, Jaejoong sangat depresi karena Yunho selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Joongie dan menganggapnya malaikat,

"Ck, di bandingkan dengan malaikat kau itu lebih mirip iblis Jae hyung" ejek Changmin sambil tersenyum,

"Yaa, ku bunuh kau!" teriak Jaejoong,

"Yaa, bisakah kalian berdua diam?" teriak Mr. Kim yang jengah melihat kelakuan mereka berdua,

Jaejoong langsung menjatuh dirinya di samping Yunho,

"Nah Jaejoong, yang duduk di sebelah mu adalah Jung Yunho, dia adalah tunanganmu" ujar Mr. Kim tenang,

"Maldo andwae! Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang aneh seperti dia!" tunjuk Jaejoong ke arah muka Yunho, ia benar-benar depresi sekarang.

"Mwo? Joongie tidak mau bertunangan dengan Yunnie?" tanya Yunho lirih,

"Nee, tentu saja aku tidak mau!" jawab Jaejoong yakin,  
>"Benar-benar tidak mau bertunangan dengan Yunnie?" tanya Yunho dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, Jaejoong yang melihat mata Yunho yang teduh namun berkaca-kaca tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Jaejoong merasa kalau tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku,<p>

"Joongie benar tidak mau bertunangan dengan Yunnie?" tanya Yunho, ia benar-benar merasa sedih karena malaikatnya tidak mau bertunangan dengannya,

"Ok kita bertunangan! Kau puas? Jadi berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" ujar Jaejoong menyerah, ia tak habis fikir kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat Yunho dengan tatapan sendu dan berkaca-kaca seperti itu,

"jeongmal? Huwaa gomawo Joongie!" ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dengan riang, Jaejoong hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang kacau balau bahkan ia tidak sanggup memberontak ketika Yunho memeluknya,

Huh, bertambah lagi orang gila dalam hidupku, pikir Jaejoong sambil melamun,

~~Cup Cup Cup~~~

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong, seketika itu juga Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap horror Yunho dan berteriak,

"Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti menciumku!" teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho masih asik mengecup pipinya berkali-kali, lalu dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho. Yunho yang tidak suka Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir hatinya itu,

"Haish, apa yang kau lakukan? Selain aneh kau itu juga pervert!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya, takut kalau namja aneh itu tiba-tiba memperkosanya,

"Yunnie hanya mau mencium Joongie, habis Joongie wangi vanilla sih, Yunnie suka lagi pula pipi Joongie lembut seperti permen kapas" ujar Yunho dengan polos dan senyuman innocent di bibirnya,

"Mwoo?" teriak Jaejoong dengan wajah padam,

Jaejoong otomatis langsung berjalan mundur begitu Yunho berjalan perlahan kearahnya dengan senyuman manisnya, merasa bahwa akan ada bahaya Jaejoong langsung berlari dan tentu saja Yunho langsung mengejar malaikat cantiknya itu,

"Joongie mau kemana? Yunnie masih belum puas mencium pipi Joongie" teriak Yunho sambil berlari ke arah Jaejoong,  
>"Andwe!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari, ia bahkan heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong bisa saja memukul Yunho tanpa ampun karena sudah berani mencium pipinya tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya.<p>

"Gotcha! Joongie tertangkap!" teriak Yunho ketika ia berhasil menangkap Jaejoong di halaman belakang,

"Hosh, hosh kau menang! Kau menang! Haish! Aku menyerah!" teriak Jaejoong pasrah, ia bahkan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di halaman luas milik keluarga Jung,

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong ke pangkuannya dan mulai mengecup pipi Jaejoong sampai puas. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan calon tunanganya sambil merutuk dalam hati dan berdoa semoga Yunho cepat menghentikan kecupan di pipinya, walau mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama sampai Yunho menghentikan aksinya.

Sedangkan yang lain? Mereka mengintip apa yang sedang di lakukan YunJae dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan saling ber-haigh five ria dan tak lama kemudian mereka meninggalkan Yunjae yang masih asik dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Umma, apa kau yakin akan menjodohkan aku dengan si aneh nan mesum itu?" tanya Jaejoong keesokkan harinya, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak habis fikir kenapa orang tuanya dengan mudah menjodohkannya dengan namja yang aneh nan pervert itu,  
>"Demi Tuhan Jaejoong! Iya Umma yakin akan menjodohkanmu dengan Yunnie! Jadi berhentilah bertanya!" jawab Mrs. Kim yang jengah karena Jaejoong terus bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama selama setengah jam,<br>"Wae? Uli Joongie tidak mau di jodohkan dengan Yunnie?" tanya sambil melipat Koran yang baru selesai ia baca,  
>"Tentu saja appa! Kau tahu kan bagaimana mesum dan menyebalkannya dia?" ujar Jaejoong dengan kesal sambil memakan sarapannya dengan ganas,<br>Well, Kim Jaejoong sangat kesal dengan kelakuan mesum seorang Jung Yunho, ia benar-benar heran ada orang seperti Yunho,  
>~~~~~Flas Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>Selama hampir satu jam lamanya Jung Yunho mengecup pipi Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan Yunho. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ia tidak bisa memukul Yunho, bahkan Jaejoong sekarang menikmati perlakuan Yunho padanya, (author nari-nari ga jelas pas nulis nih chapter)  
>"Yunho, sudah hentikan kau sudah menciumku selama hampir satu jam" ujar Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pangkuan dan pelukan Yunho,<br>"Bisakah Joongie berhenti memanggilku Yunho? Panggil aku Yunnie" ujar Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,  
>Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan saliva nya dan meredam keinginan kuat untuk mencium bibir sexy itu,<br>Mwo? Mencium? Andwe! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku berfikir mesum begitu? Ya Tuhan apa aku ketularan Yunho?, ujar Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,  
>Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya tertawa lucu,<br>"Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jaejoong kesal,  
>"Ani, Yunnie hanya berfikir kalau Joongie sangat imut saat sedang menggelengkan kepala" ujar Yunho dengan polos dan tersenyum dengat lembut,<br>BLUUUUS!  
>seketika itu juga Jaejoong merasa kalau wajahnya sangat merah dan membuat jantungnya hampir pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mampu membuatnya malu dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang,<br>~~Cup~~~  
>Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah dan membuatnya seribukali lipat lebih imut, tanpa sadar Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, Jaejoong membelakkan matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya, Demi Tuhan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dan Yunho sudah berani mencium pipinya dan bahkan Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sekarang! Jujur saja, mudah bagi Jaejoong jika ia ingin melepaskan ciuman Yunho di bibirnya, namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa. Entah kenapa bibir Yunho sangat lembut dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat nyaman ketika mereka berciuman.<br>Yunho kemudian sedikit melumat lembut bibir Jaejoong,

Entah kenapa semua yang ada pada diri Jaejoong membuatnya sangat nyaman. Walau ini pertemuan pertama mereka, entah kenapa Yunho merasa sudah mengenal Jaejoong sejak lama, wajahnya, pipinya yang lembut dan bibirnya yang membuatnya nyaman entah kenapa Yunho merasa kalau ia sangat merindukan semua itu.  
>Yunho bahkan tidak mempedulikan kenyataan kalau Jaejoong adalah seorang namja, yang Yunho tahu dia sangat menyukai yang ada pada diri Jaejoong dan ia berusaha agar Jaejoong bisa merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.<br>"Uugh, Yu… yu..yunnie sudaaah" ujar Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman Yunho  
>"Wae? Joongie tidak suka kalau Yunnie cium?" tanya Yunhi sedih,<br>"Ahhni, ahni, hanya saja aku butuh udara" ujar Jaejoong menstabilkan kembali pernafasannya dan menenangkan Jantungnya yang sedang bergemuruh hebat,  
>Yunho mengelap bibir Jaejoong yang basah dengan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum dan berkata,<br>"Jeongmal ippeo nee" ujar Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan,

Dan Jaejoong merasa kalau wajahnya menghangat kembali jadi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho,  
>"Gaja, kita harus kembali ke dalam, Yunnie takut kalau nanti semua orang mencari kita" ujar Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.<br>Setelah kedua orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong membahas tanggal pertunangan mereka dan makan malam, keluarga Kim kemudian pamit pulang,  
>"Andwee! Kim ajumma jangan bawa Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari samping dengan possessive,<br>"Tapi Yunnie sekarang Ajumma harus pulang dan Joongie harus ikut" ujar Mrs. Kim lembut,  
>"Andwe! Huwaaa Minnie Kim Ajumma mau membawa Joongie" lapor Yunho pada dongsaengnya,<br>"Sudahlah Hyung, biarkan saja Jae hyung pulang, lagipula apa sih bagusnya dia? Mirip iblis begitu juga" ujar Changmin yang langsung di beri deathglare mematikan milik Jaejoong, namun bukan Changmin namanya jika ia takut pada deathglare Jaejoong,  
>"Yaa, sudahlah berhenti memelukku dan biarkan aku pulang" ujar Jaejoong sambil melepaskan dengan paksa pelukan Yunho,<br>Yunho lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca,  
>"Ok, Yunho.-" ujar Jaejoong kesal,<br>"Yunnie!" potong Yunho dengan cepat, rupanya ia tidak terima kalau di panggil Yunho,  
>"Ok Yunnie atau terserah, kita bisa bertemu lagi besok ok?" ujar Jaejoong kesal,<br>"Huwaaa, Andwe!" ujar Yunho yang kemudian menangis di pelukan Changmin,  
>Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho tidak percaya, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi keluar rumah keluarga Jung,<br>"Hiks, hiks, huwaaa Jo.. Joo… Joongie mau kemana?" tanya Yunho sambil menangis,  
>"PULANG!" ujar Jaejoong dengan kesal,<br>well, kepulangan keluar Kim diiringi oleh tangisan anak sulung keluarga Jung yang tidak terima kalau dirinya di pisahkan oleh malaikatnya.  
>Dan itulah yang membuat Jaejoong semakin jengah dengan kelakuan Yunho.<br>~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sudahlah Joongie, lagi pula appa suka dengan Yunnie. Dan appa juga lihat kalau kau berada di dekatnya, kau tidak terlalu meledak-ledak" ujar Mr. Kim tersenyum  
>"Umma juga suka pada Yunnie, yaa kau harus memberikan umma cucu yang cantik dan banyak ne!" ujar Mrs. Kim riang,<br>"Mwo? Cucu? Umma jika aku menikah dengan Yunnie atau siapapun namanya, aku tidak akan bisa punya anak! Kami kan sama-sama namja!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menjambak rambutnya stress,  
>"Akh, iya umma lupa memberitahumu Joongie" ujar Mrs. Kim serius,<br>"Wae? Umma mau bilang kalau perjodohan ini main-main kan?" tanya Jaejoong serius,  
>PLAAAAAK!<br>Mrs. Kim memukulkan Koran pagi yang ia pegang ke kepala Jaejoong dengan keras, Jaejoong reflek memegang kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Mr. Kim? Ooh dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku istri dan anaknya.

"Wae? Umma kenapa memukulku?" ujar Jaejoong memegang kepalanya,  
>"Kau itu! Bukan itu yang mau umma bicarakan! Kau tahu kenapa kau yang menjadi pihak perempuan dalam hubungan ini?" tanya Mrs. Kim<br>Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, jujur saja ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia yang menjadi pihak perempuan, mengingat ia jauh lebih kuat daripada Yunho.  
>"Well, karena kau jauuuuuuh lebih cantik di bandingkan dengan Yunho, dan lihat! Matamu yang besar seperti yeoja dengan kulit putih dan halus juga bibir cerrymu itu" ujar Mrs. Kim tersenyum,<br>Jaejoong memutarkan kedua bola mata indahnya dengan sebal. Ia sangat tidak suka jika Ummanya menyamakan dirinya dengan yeoja. Dengan kasar ia mengambil segelas susu vanilla (?) dan meminumnya,  
>"Tapi alasan yang paling utama sih karena kau bisa hamil Joongie" ujar Mrs. Kim riang gembira (?)<p>

"MWOOOOOO?" teriak Jaejoong sambil menyemburkan susu yang ada di mulutnya, ia kemudian menatap Umma dengan horror,  
>Sedangkan Mr. Kim? Aaakh dia sedang mengelap wajahnya yang penuh susu dari mulut Jaejoong, poor Mr. Kim karena ia duduk di depan Jaejoong sehingga terkena susu yang sedang di minum Jaejoong…<p>

"Apa tadi umma bilang?" tanya Jaejoong syok,  
>"Yaa, kenapa reaksimu berlebihan? Kasihan kan appamu?" ujar Mrs. Kim dengan kesal dan sambil tolak pinggang,<br>"Yaa, wajarkan kalau reaksiku seperti ini! tadi umma bilang apa?" marah Jaejoong,  
>"Umma bilang kau itu bisa hamil itulah sebabnya di dalam hubungan ini kau yang menjadi pihak perempuan Joongie" ujar Mrs. Kim<br>"Mwo? Umma kau bercanda? Aku ini namja! NAMJA umma! Kenapa aku bisa hamil?" tanya Jaejoong syok,  
>"Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat ini" ujar Mrs. Kim sambil meyerahkan sebuah map ke arah Jaejoong,<br>"Apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menerima map,  
>"kau ingat kan kalau enam bulan yang lalu kau berkelahi sampai terluka cukup parah? Umma dan Appa langsung meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk merontgen seluruh tubuhmu dan ternyata kau memiliki rahim. Lihat di sekitar perutmu mu ada sesuatu kan? Itu adalah rahim" terang Mrs. Kim,<br>Jaejoong menatap ummanya dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya dan tangannya sedikit gemetar saat memegang hasil rontgen,  
>"Ini tidak mungkin" ujar Jaejoong yang benar-benar syok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,<br>"Ya, sebenarnya umma ingin melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim yang ada di tubuhmu, tapi kata dokter rahimmu itu subur dan mampu menghasilkan anak. Dan lagi Eun Hye juga setuju untuk menjodohkan Yunho denganmu" ujarMrs. Kim riang,  
>Sedangkan Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ummanya, siapa sajaaaa tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari neraka ini!, teriak Jaejoong frustasi didalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

MY KINGKA PART 4

MY KINGKA?

Cast : members dbsk

Pairing: always yunjae

Gendre: humor (may be), m-preg ^^

Rated: I don't know T^T

Previous chapter...

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju toko eskrim, Yunho selalu berceloteh tentang apa yang ia pelajari di kelas tadi, bagaimana teman-teman kelasnya yang tadi mengkhawatirkan luka Yunho, dan apa yang Yunho lihat di jalan dan Jaejoong setia mendengarkan semua celotehan Yunho yang polos dan kekanakkan. Tak jarang Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Yunho.

Well sepertinya the kingka dan raja berandalan seoul kita ini sepertinya sudah mulai berubah namun Jaejoong akan tenang jika di dekat Yunho.

My Kingka part 4

Di sekolah….

"Jae hyuuung! Bagaimana pertemuanmu semalam dengan Yunnie?" tanya Junsu riang ketika ia melihat Jaejoong masuk kelas,

"Yunnie? Akh maksudmu orang aneh nan mesum itu? Kau mengenalnya Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong heran,

"Tentu, apa Jae Hyung lupa? Aku kan mengenal Changmin dari kecil,lagi pula Yunnie itu sahabatku" ujar Junsu riang,

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Junsu tak percaya ,"kenapa orang ini memiliki teman sejak kecil yang aneh macam Changmin dan Yunho? Kasihan sekali Junsu berteman dengan kakak beradik yang aneh" ujar Jaejoong dalam hati,

"Jadi bagaimana hyung? Yunnie tampan ne?" tanya Junsu menggoda,

"Mwo? Tampan? Kau tahu dia itu aneh dan mesum!" ujar Jaejoong, namun perkataan dan wajahnya tidak sinkron karena saat Jaejoong mengatakannya, wajahnya merah padam.

Junsu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong, Junsu yakin kalau Jaejoong menyukai Yunho hanya saja ia malu untuk mengungkapkannya,

"Dasar hyung, malu-malu begitu" ujar Junsu dalam hati,

Merasa dirinya di perhatikan dengan intens, Jaejoong memilih pergi keluar kelas walau pun bel tanda jam pelajaran di mulai dudah berdering.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa seonsaeng-nim,

"Selamat pagi seonsaeng-nim" ujar semua murid,

"Nee, anak-anak hari ini kita akan mendapatkan teman baru, kau bisa masuk sekarang" ujar seonsaengnim,

Pintu yang ada di kelas tiba-tiba terbuka, dan masuklah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam kelam dengan mata elang namun dapat meneduhkan siapapun yang melihat matanya, hidung mancung sempurna yang menahan bingkai kacamata berwarna hitam kecil, bibir berbentuk hati, kulit sedikit kecoklatan membalut tubuh atletis si pemuda. Seluruh mata yang ada dikelas menatap si pemuda ini dengan penuh kekaguman dank au bisa mendengar sedikit suara berisik dari bangku yeoja yang ada di kelas ini, tepat sebelum si pemuda ini memperkenalkan dirinya, pintu tiba-tiba bergeser kembali dan masuklah seorang pemuda yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam, mata besar yang membuatnya Nampak innocent, bibir cerry yang mampu membuat siapapun ingin melumatnya, kulit seputih salju dan sehalus sutra (?). si pemuda cantik yang baru masuk ini hanya terperangah menatap pemuda tampan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, dan sebelum si pemuda cantik ini sadar siapa yang ada dihadapannya, si pemuda tampan sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk si pemuda cantik tersebut,

"Joongie" ujar si pemuda tampan sambil memeluk si pemuda cantik,

"Mwo? Yunho apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya si pemuda cantik kita yaitu Kim Jaejoong pada (calon) tunangannnya yaitu Jung Yuho,

"Yunho? Yaa panggil aku Yunnie joongie" ujar Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki jenjangnya ke tanah, sehingga membuat Yunho Nampak sangat imut.

"Akh rupanya kalian sudah saling mengenal, baguslah" ujar seonsaeng-nim sambil tersenyum,

Jaejong berjalan kearah bangkunya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan seonsaeng-nim, seonsaeng-nim menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kingka sekaligus raja berandalan di seoul ini,

"Yunho, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman satu kelasmu" ujar seonsaeng-nim,

"Nee, annyeonghaseyo Jung Yunho imnida, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Yunnie nee salam kenal" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat dan membuat siapa pun yang melihat senyumannya menjadi hangat juga,

"Nee, Yunho.." ujar seonsaeng-nim

"Yunnie seonsaeng-nim" potong Yunho cepat,

"Nee, Yunnie kau duduk di.." ujar seonsaeng-nim sambil melihat kelas,

"Akh, Yunnie kau bisa duduk di samping Jae" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum,

"Akh, nee gomawo.."ujar Yunho tertahan,

"Siwon, Choi Siwon" ujar Siwon tersenyum,

"Akh, Woonie gomawo Wonnie kau sangat baik, aku yakin ibu peri pasti menyukaimu dan akh semoga nanti kau bertemu malaikat yang akan membalas kebaikan hatimu" ujar Yunho tersenyum manis,

Siwon bahkan terperangah melihat senyuman Yunho dan mendengar perkataannya, lalu ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di samping Kang In,

"Kenapa orang sepolos dia bisa bertunangan dengan orang sebrutal Jaejoong?" tanya siwon dalam hati dengan heran,

Semua murid di kelas terperangah mendengar apa yang Yunho katakana dan berfikir "kenapa ada orang sepolos dia? Dari planet mana dia berasal?". Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi kenapa Yunho memanggil Jaejoong the kingka dan orang yang paling brutal di Seoul dengan sebutan Joongie? Dan kenapa Jaejoong tidak menghajar Yunho ketika memanggilnya Joongie? Bukankah Jaejoong paling tidak suka dengan sebutan itu? Dan sekarang Yunho malah duduk di samping Jaejoong dengan tenangnya dan Jaejoong juga tidak memukul Yunho? Bukankah Jaejoong tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang lain selain anggotanya? Mengingat Jaejoong pernah menghajar dengan sadis orang yang duduk di sampingnya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Joongie.

"Ok, semuanya kita belajar sekarang" ujar seonsaeng-nim menginterupsi pikiran semua murid yang ada di kelas,

Setelah hampir satu jam belajar, tiba-tiba Yunho mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sebelahnya sehingga Yunho langsung menoleh orang yang duduk di sampingnya,

"Yaa, Joongie jangan tidur kita sedang di kelas Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil menggoyangkan badan Jaejoong dengan lembut,

Seluruh murid yang ada di kelas menatap horror Yunho terlebih Yoochun, Junsu, Siwon dan Kang In. sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Jaejoong paling tidak suka jika tidurnya di ganggu, dia akan mengamuk jika ada orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya dan semua murid di sekolah ini pernah menyaksikan bagaimana sadisnya Jaejoong menghajar seseorang yang membangunkan tidurnya dan membuat orang tersebut patah tulang. Karena kejadian tersebut semua murid bahkan guru yang ada di sekolah tak berani membangunkan Jaejoong bahkan anggotanya pun tidak mempunyai nyali untuk membangunkan Jaejoong, apalagi si Evilmagne mereka yaitu Jung Changmin yang dikenal tidak takut dengan Jaejoong pun tidak berani membangunkannya.

Semua murid berdoa untuk keselamatan Yunho dan berharap Yunho akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, Yoochun, Junsu, Siwon dan Kang In juga berdoa dan bersiap-siap melerai Jaejoong jika Jaejoong akan menghajar Yunho,

"Eeegh, siapa yang mengganggu tidurku?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal,

Semua murid semakin waspada dan keempat anggota Jaejoong segera bersiap melerai Jaejoong dan Yunho,

"Joongie, jangan tidur nee kita sedang dalam pelajaran" ujar Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin mengamuk dan memukul orang yang sudah berani membangunkannya, namun begitu ia membuka mata ia melihat mata elang nan teduh milik Yunho dan sekali lagi kemarahan Jaejoong menguap begitu saja,

"Nee, Yunnie mianhe Joongie yang salah" ujar Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar tersenyum pada Yunho,

membuat Yunho sedikit terperangah namun ia kemudia tersenyum,

"Omoo, Joongie tahu? Kalau Joongie tersenyum Joongie mirip malaikat" ujar Yunho dengan polos,

Sontak wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan suksesnya, ia kemudian bangkit dan keluar kelas dengan wajah semerah tomat,

"Omoo, Joongie mau kemana? Yunnie ikut! Joongie" teriak Yunho sambil menyusul Jaejoong,

Semua murid terlebih keempat anggota Jaejoong terperangah melihat adegan tersebut! Yunho adalah orang pertama yang berhasil lolos dari amukan Jaejoong terlebih ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Jaejoong tidak meledak dan berwajah sangat merah padam dan Yunho adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan kalau Jaejoong seperti malaikat dan masih bisa bernafas karena Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan siapapun orang yang berani mengatakan cantik atau malaikat padanya tanpa mematahkan tulang orang tersebut.

semua orang masih sibuk mencerna adegan yang baru saja mereka lihat,kecuali Junsu yang menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunho hanya saja Jaejoong belum menyadarinya dan hal tersebut membuat Junsu tersenyum dan semakin penasaran dengan hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu sekaligus yakin bahwa hanya Yunholah yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong raja brandalan Seoul ini tunduk.

Sementara itu mari kita lihat pasangan utama di FF ini…

"Yaa, Joongie! Tunggu Yunnie!" ujar Yunho yang mencoba menyusul Jaejoong,

Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ia tidak mau kalau Yunho sampai melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam.

Ketika Yunho berbelok ke arah belakang sekolah untuk mengikuti Joongie nya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan seseorang, tanpa berfikir panjang Yunho segera berlari memnacari siapa orang yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian Yunho menemukan seorang murid namja yang sedang dipukuli oleh enam orang murid namja yang lain,

"Yaa, stop! Hentikan!" seru Yunho sambil memaksa masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan, ia kemudian menamengkan tubuhnya guna melindungi murid namja yang dipukuli,

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka,

"Aku Yunnie dan kalian tidak boleh memukul namja ini!" ujar Yunho kesal,

keenam murid tersebut saling berpandangan dan tersenyum licik, kemudian mereka mulai memukuli tubuh Yunho,

"Yaa, kau pikir kau itu siapa? Seenak saja mengganggu kesenangan kami saja" ujar salah seorang namja sambil terus memukuli Yunho,

Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa pasrah di pukuli sambil melindungi tubuh namja yang terluka karena di pukuli oleh keenam murid namja.

Sedangkan di sisi lain,

Jaejoong sedikit khawatir karena ia tidak mendengar suara Yunho yang mengikuti sejak tadi, Jaejoong kemudian mencari Yunho di bagian belakang sekolah.

"Haish kemana perginya Yunnie? Dia kan anak baru di sini? Jangan-jangan dia tersesat lagi" gumam Jaejoong panik,

Ketika Jaejoong sedang mencari Yunho, samar-samar ia mendengar suara rintihan seseorang yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Jaejoong segera menuju ke asal sara tersebut sambil berharap bahwa oran yang sedang merintih tersebut bukanlah Yunho.

Jaejoong terbelak tidak percaya, ia melihat Yunho tengah dipukuli oleh enam namja dan Jaejoong bisa melihat kalau Yunho sedang melindungi seorang namja agar namja tersebut tidak terluka,

"Haish, kenapa dia itu suka sekali dipukuli sih?" gumam Jaejoong heran,

Jaejoong langsung menarik lengan seorang namja yang akan memukul Yunho dengan tongkat baseball, begitu Jaejoong menarik lengan namja tersebut Jaejoong langsung memberi pukulan telak pada namja tersebut tepat di wajahnya. Dan namja tersebut langsung terkapar tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan kelima namja yang tersisa langsung berhenti memukul Yunho. Jaejoong langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan menyerigai menakutkan,

"Kalian sudah memukulnya dan kalian harus bersiap untuk membayarnya. Aku akan mengirim kalian semua ke neraka" ujar Jaejoong dengan seringai iblisnya,

Bulu kuduk kelima namja tersebut langsung berdiri semua, siapapun di sekolah ini kalau membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong murka maka nerakalah akibatnya!

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jaejoong langsung menghantam kelima namja tersebut dan tak sampai lima menit kelima namja langsung pingsan dengan sukses di tangan Jaejoong!

Jaejoong langsung menghmpiri Yunho, dan Jaejoong langsung melihat wajah Yunho yang lebam,

"Kau ini kenapa mencari masalah dengan keenam namja tadi?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit gusar,

"Mianhe Joongie, tadi ketika Yunnie sedang mengikuti Joongie Yunnie mendengar suara minta tolong dan ternyata Yunnie melihat namja ini di pukuli" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum,

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong,

"Lalu Yunnie langsung ke namja ini dan ingin menolongnya tapi Yunnie tdak bisa berkelahi jadi Yunnie di pukuli deh he he he, tapi Yunnie senang karena jika Yunnie yang dipukul namja ini tidak dipukuli lagi kan?" ujar Yunho dengan wajah polosnya dan senyum malaikatnya yang sukses membuat Jaejoong sedikit terpana, namun Jaejoong segera sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Kenapa ada orang seperti dia?" tanya Jaejoong dalam hati, namun tanpa sadar Jaejoong ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman polos Yunho,

"Yaakh, sudahlah sekarang ayo kita ke uks aku akan mengobati lukamu" ujar Jaejoong,

"Nee, sebentar aku akan membawa namja ini" ujar Yunho sambil membopong namja yang tadi dipukuli,

Ketika sampai di uks, namja yang terluka tadi langsung di rawat oleh dokter sekolah sedangkan Yunho duduk di atas kasur yang sedikit jauh dari tempat namja dan dokter tadi. Entah kenapa Yunho mengembangkan senyuman lebar di bibir hatinya dan membuat heran Jaejoong yang ada didekat sambil membawa obat,

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Apa otakmu benar-benar rusak?" tanya Jaejoong,

"Aniyo Yunnie hanya berfikir kalau ibu peri pasti sangat menyukaiku sehingga mengirimkan malaikat pelindungnya yang cantik ini untuk melindungiku" ujar Yunho tersenyum,

"Mwo? Malaikat? Haish Yunnie aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berhenti menyebutku malaikat" ujar Jaejoong dengan kasar namun sedikit merah dipipinya,

"Aniya, Joongie memang malaikat Yunnie. Buktinya Joongie selalu menolong Yunnie, sudah dua kalikan?" tanya Yunho sambil membentuk angka dua di tangannya,

"Nee, dan jangan sampai ada yang ketiga kalinya ok!" ujar Jaejoong,

~~~Cuuup~~~~

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut sehingga Jaejoong terdiam,

"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasih dari Yunnie untuk Joongie" ujar Yunho denga wajah tanpa dosanya,

"Nee, Yunnie gomawo" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah merah tomat, sambil mengobati Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho? Aakh dia asik memperhatikan wajah "malaikat cantiknya".

"Yaa, Yunnie hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin menatap hyungnya dengan khawatir,

"Aniya, Yunnie tidak apa-apa Minnie" ujar Yunho sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut dongsaengnya agar tidak khawatir dengannya,

"Mwo? Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Siapa orang yang berani membuatmu seperti ini hyung? Katakan padaku dan aku pastikan mereka semua ke neraka!" ujar Changmin dengan wajah sadisnya,

Yoochun dan Siwon sedikit merinding melihat wajah Changmin yang mirip iblis, dan mereka berdua berfikir dalam hati, "Kenapa Yunho dikelilingi oleh dua iblis yang sangat menakutkan?",

"Minnie, sudahlah lagipula tadi ada Joongie yang membantu Yunnie" ujar Yunho lembut,

"Ooh jadi Jaejoong yang menolongmu Yunnie?" tanya Yoohun,

"Nee, tadi Joongie yang menolongku" ujar Yunho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Lalu mana Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon sambil mencelingukkan kepalanya untuk mencari Jaejoong,

"akh, tadi dia ke kantin dengan Su~ie" jawab Yoochun.

Di atap sekolah…

Jaejoong sedang menikmati makan siangnya di atap sekolah dengan Junsu, semilir angin menyibakkan poni hitamnya dengan lembut.

"Jae hyung apa yang kau fikirkan tentang Yunho?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong,

"Hmm? Yunnie? Akh dia orangnya sangat menyebalkan! Aku sangat jengah dengan tingkahnya yang kelewat polos! Sebenarnya dia itu berasal dari planet mana? Polos sekali! Dan.." ujar Jaejoong kesal,

"Dan wajahmu merah hyung, kau mengatakan seberapa sebalnya kau pada tingkahnya tapi kenapa wajahmu merah padam Hyung?" ledek Junsu yang memotong perkataan Jaejoong,

"Eh, wajahku merah?" tanya Jaejoong polos,

Junsu hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong, "Mereka berdua sama polosnya" pikir Junsu.

Sisa mata pelajaran dilewatkan oleh Jaejoong dengan membolos, hal ini membuat Yunho bertanya dalam hati kemana Jaejoongnya? Namun Junsu memastikan kalau Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja. Ketika Junsu berkata kalau Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja, Yunho langsung tersenyum manis.

"Omoo, kau masih di sini?" tanya Jaejoong terkejut sekaligus heran,karena jam sekolah sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu dan ia sendiri ingin mengambil tasnya yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Kenapa Yunnie masih disini?" pikir Jaejoong heran,

"Akh, Yunnie ingin pulang bersama Joongie" ujar Yunho tenang,

"Akkh, jinja? Mianhe tadi aku tidur di atap" ujar Jaejoong,

"Nee, Yunnie tahu kalau Joongie akan kekelas cepat atau lambat kan tas Joongie masih ada di kelas" ujar Yunho,

"Lalu kau sedang apa di kelas sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong,

"Aku sedang membaca, ini cerita tentang snow white" ujar Yunho,

Jaejoong langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho,

"Kajja kita pulang" ujar Jaejoong,

"Akkh, nee tapi Yunnie mau makan eskrim ya Joongie" ujar Yunho riang,

"Boleh, akh aku mau eskrim rasa vanilla, kalo Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong,

"Yunnie mau yang coklat Joongie" ujar Yunho,

"Ok! Satu eskrim vanilla dan coklat akan datang" ujar Jaejoong riang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju toko eskrim, Yunho selalu berceloteh tentang apa yang ia pelajari di kelas tadi, bagaimana teman-teman kelasnya yang tadi mengkhawatirkan luka Yunho, dan apa yang Yunho lihat di jalan dan Jaejoong setia mendengarkan semua celotehan Yunho yang polos dan kekanakkan. Tak jarang Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Yunho.

Well sepertinya the kingka dan raja berandalan seoul kita ini sepertinya sudah mulai berubah namun Jaejoong akan tenang jika di dekat Yunho.


	5. Chapter 5

MY KINGKA?

Cast : members dbsk

Pairing: always yunjae

Gendre: humor (may be), m-preg ^^

Rated: I don't know T^T

miaaan ya kalo chapter ini rada aneh pa gimana T_T aku harap semoga semuanya suka sama chapter yang ini ^^

"Wae umma? Kenapa kau menelfonku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Mrs. Kim yang sedang menelfonnya,

"Hmm? Kerumah Yunnie? Sekarang? Ok" ujar Jaejoong lalu mematikan telfonnya,

"Wae Joongie?" tanya Yunho setelah Jaejoong menutup telefon dari Mrs. Kim,

"Akh, Joongie di suruh ke rumah Yunnie sekarang. Nanti sehabis makan eskrim kita ke rumah Yunnie ne" jawab Jaejoong,

"Akh, nee hmm Joongie di ada eskrim di sana" ujar Yunho sambil mengelap bibir Jaejoong yang belepotan eskrim dengan ibu jarinya,

"Jinja? Akh gomawo Yunnie" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah sedikit merah,

Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan eskrim, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menuju ke rumah Yunho.

Begitu Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai di rumah Yunho, mereka di sambut oleh Changmin yang sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya (read: food)

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang dari acara berkencan?" tanya Changmin datar,

"Mwo? Kencan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah merah,

"Hmm? Kencan? Apa itu kencan?" tanya Yunho sambil memiringkan kepalanya,

Changmin dan Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan horor,

"Jae hyung, jujur saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau bertunangan dengan hyungku" ujar Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong,

"Jangankan kau, aku saja yang akan bertunangan dengannya bingung kenapa aku mau dengannya" ujar Jaejoong depresi sambil memegang dahinya yang sakit,

Sedangkan Yunho? Akh dia semakin memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh dongsaeng dan (calon) tunangannya itu.

"Akh, kalian sudah datang rupanya. Bagaimana acara kencannya?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang sukses memunculkan semburat merah mudah di wajah cantik Jaejoong,

"Aniyo, kami tidak berkencan ahjumma" ujar Jaejoong malu,

"Kalian tadi habis darimana Yunnie?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jaejoong,

"Akh, aku dan Joongie kami habis makan eskrim tadi dan bermain sebentar" ujar Yunho dengan riang,

"Makan eskrim dan bermain? Itu namanya kencan Jae hyung" ledek Changmin yang sukses membuat Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung tertawa karena wajah Jaejoong semakin merah.

"Well, sabtu ini kalian akan bertunangan ok" ujar Mr. Kim,

"Mwo? Sabtu ini?" ujar Jaejoong kaget,

"Nee, appa Yunnie bersedia" ujar Yunho riang,

Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan horor,

"Wae? Kenapa kau bersedia?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit murka,

"Memangnya kenapa Joongie? Kan bagus kalau kita lebih cepat bertunangan" ujar Yunho ,

"Haish, kau ini!" ujar Jaejoong frustasi,

"Haish! Aku mau ke belakang sebentar" tambah Jaejoong yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang,

"Akh, Yunnie ikuut!" ujar Yunho sambil mengejar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah pohon rindang yang ada di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Jung,

"Joongie, jangan duduk di sana kan kotor di sana Joongie duduk di sini saja" ujar Yunho sambil menepuk pahanya agar Jaejoong mau duduk di pangkuannya,

"Kenapa kau suka memangkuku? Aku kan berat" tanya Jaejoong yang duduk di pangkuan Yunho,

"Berat? Aniyo Joongie itu ringan lagipula Joongie wangi vanilla dan Yunnie suka wanginya" ujar Yunho sambil menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya ke tengkung belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Yunho di sekitar tengkuknya, wajahnya merah merona karena kelakuan Yunho padanya.

"Dan kau tahu Joongie? Kau itu sangat manis" ujar Yunho sambil mencium lembut tengkuk belakang Jaejoong,

Jaejoong langsung merinding begitu bibir lembut Yunho menyentuh tengkuk belakangnya, tanpa sadar Jaejoong sedikit mendesah,

"Akkh, Yun.. Yunnie.." desah Jaejoong saat bibir Yunho menyentuh lembut tengkuknya,

"Hmm, ne Joongie kau sangat manis! Kau bahkan lebih manis dari permen kapas yang sering Yunnie makan" ujar Yunho riang,

"Haish sudah hentikan nee, kau ini sangat mesum" ujar Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badannya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Yunho dengan wajah semerah tomat,

~~~cupp~~~~ ~~~cup~~~~

Yunho mengecup seluruh wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut, mula-mula Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong lalu turun dan mencium kedua mata indah indah Jaejoong dan Yunho juga mengecup pipi lembut Jaejoong.

"Ap..ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong gugup, Jaejoong merasa kalau wajahnya semakin merah dan ia juga merasa kalau tubuhnya lemas seketika,

"Joongie sangat cantik dan lembut jadi Yunnie suka mencium Joongie" ujar Yunho polos,

~~~cup cup~~~

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong berulang-ulang sambil tersenyum polos (?)nya,

"Omoo Yunnie suka mencium bibir Joongie, manis sekali seperti permen" ujar Yunho riang,

Sedangkan Jaejoong langsung menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di lekukan leher Yunho, Jaejoong bahkan bisa mencium wangi tubuh Yunho yang manly.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa melihat calon tunangannya sambil memeluknya dan mencium puncak kepalanya,

"Joongie, kau sangat lucuu, aku tidak tahu kalau malaikat bisa selucu ini" ujar Yunho sambil tertawa renyah.

Jaejoong menjawab dengan menggumam tidak jelas di lekukan leher Yunho, entah kenapa Jaejoong sangat menyukai wangi tubuh Yunho dan entah sejak kapan Jaejoong mulai terbiasa dengan Yunho.

Di saat yang sama, keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim sedang membicarakan konsep acara pertunangan YunJae yang akan di adakan sabtu ini.

"Yaak, kami sudah membahas acara pertunangan kalian" ujar Mrs. Jung dengan riang begitu Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk,

"Hah, mereka bahkan tidak bertanya apa aku bersedia bertunangan dengan Yunho atau tidak" gumam Jaejoong,

"Jinja? Aakh Yunnie tidak sabar dengan acara pertunangannya" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Omoo, apa aku harus terjebak seumur hidup dengan orang polos nan mesum seperti Yunnie? Haish aku bahkan tak sanggup membayangkannya" gumam Jaejoong pasrah dengan nasibnya,

"Jae hyung sudahlah jangan terlalu di fikirkan lagi pula hyungku itu orang baik" ujar Changmin sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong,

"Nee, aku tahu kalau hyungmu itu orang baik, sangat baik malah" ujar Jaejoong sarkatis sambil menatap Changmin,

"Ha ha, dan kau tahu hyung? Beberapa waktu ini Yunnie hyung selalu bercelotoh tentangmu dengan riang. Hampir setiap saat Yunnie hyung bertanya padaku tentangmu dan selalu memintaku untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu tentangmu" ujar Changmin sambil makan cake stroberynya,

"Jinja? Lalu apa yang kau ceritakan?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran,

"Tentu saja aku menceritakan segala sesuatu tentangmu. Aku menceritakan seberapa menakutkannya dirimu" ujar Changmin tertawa,

~~~Plaaaak~~~~

Jaejoong langsung memukul kepala Changmin dengan kesal, entak kenapa Jaejoong ingin sekali membunuh Changmin karena Changmin sudah bercerita bagaimana menakutkannya diri Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku yang pintar ini Hyung?" ringis Changmin sambil memegang kepalanya,

"Entahlah, aku ingin sekali memukul kepalamu" ujar Jaejoong dengan jujur,

"Joongie, kenapa kau memukul kepala Minnie?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Changmin dengan lembut,

"Ada yang salah dengan kepanya Changmin, jadi aku memukulnya" jawab Jaejoong cuek,

"Bohong Yunnie hyung, Jae hyung nakal tuh" adu Changmin pada hyungnya,

"Sudah sudah nanti Yunnie hyung belikan permen nee" ujar Yuho lembut,

"Permen? Dia kira Changmin itu anak kecil?" pikir Jaejoong,

"Ani, hyung Minnie mau cheese cake saja" ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut,

Jaejoong terkejut dengan senyuman Changmin, karena selama ini Changmin di kenal sangat sadis dan jarang tersenyum. Bahkan banyak yang bilang kalau Changmin adalah pewaris Jaejoong dan Jaejoong setuju dengan pendapat tersebut, karena kadang Jaejoong juga sedikit takut kalau Changmin sudah mengamuk atau mengeluarkan wajah iblisnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat senyuman lembut dari Changmin, dan menurut Jaejoong hanya Yunho sajalah yang dapat mengontrol Changmin.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Changmin heran, rupanya ia sadar kalau sejak tadi Jaejoong menatap intens dirinya,

"Ani, tidak apa-apa" ujar Jaejoong ,

"Apa kau menyukaiku hyung?" tanya Changmin usil,

"Kembali lagi deh jadi Changmin yang usil" ujar Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menatap Changmin sebal,

"Mwo? Andwee! Joongie tidak boleh menyukai Minnie, Joongie hanya boleh menyukai Yunnie" ujar Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Ha ha ha tenang hyung, Minnie hanya bercanda lagi pula mana mau Minne dengan raja iblis? Kau tahu hyung? Hanya kau saja yang mau dengannya ha ha" ujar Changmin sambil tertawa,

~~~Plak Plaak Plaaak~~~~

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong langsung memukul kepala Changmin dengan keras dan tanpa merasa bersalah Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang meringis kesakitan sehingga Yunho harus menghibur Changmin dengan stroberry cake miliknya.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, ia merasa jengah di sana dan merasa harus menenangkan sedikit pikirannya.

Kerena bosan dengan pemandangan di sekitar kediaman keluarga Jung, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke sungai han dengan menggunakan taksi.

"Akkh, memang yang paling enak itu di sungai Han" ujar Jaejoong sambil duduk di tepi sungai han.

Semilir angin malam yang sedikit dingin membuatnya sedikit tenang. Jaejoong kemudian merenung dan mengingat semua keanehan pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Mengenai jantungnya yang sering berdetak dengan sangat keras dan wajahnya yang sering merah padam karena alasan tertentu, semua itu di sebabkan oleh satu orang yaitu Jung Yunho,

"Apakah Kim Jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho?" pikir Jaejoong,

"Mwo? Cinta? Aku jatuh cinta pada Yunnie? Si polos nan mesum? ANDWEE!" teriak Jaejoong keras,

Selagi Jaejoong berteriak dengan sangat keras tiba-tiba handphone miliknya berbunyi dengan sedikit kesal Jaejoong mengangkatnya,

"Yoboseouyo, siapa ini?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal,

"Yaa, ini aku Changmin hyung, kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Changmin yang juga kesal,

"Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih kesal karena Changmin mengganggunya,

"Yunnie hyung sedang menangis sekarang" ujar Changmin,

"Mwo? Menangis? Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran,

"Karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang, makanya Yunnie hyung menangis! Lebih baik kau kembali sekarang" ujar Changmin,

"Oh, nee aku kembali sekarang" ujar Jaejoong,

"Yunnie menangis? Hanya karena aku tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Jaejoong heran dalam hati,

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa senang saat mendengar kalau Yunnie menangis karena ia tiba-tiba menghilang,

"Andwe, ada apa denganku?" gumam Jaejoong, ia kemudian segera menyetop taksi dan kembali ke kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Huwaaa Joongie dimana Minnie?" tangis Yunho, sejak tadi Yunho menangis begitu ia tahu kalau Jaejoong menghilang dan membuat gempar satu rumah,

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai hyung, sudahlah jangan menangis" ujar Changmin sambil memeluk hyungnya,

"Hiks hiks.. kalau terjadi apa-apa sama Joongie gimana?" tanya Yunho polos,

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Jae hyung, percaya pada Minnie" ujar Changmin sambil mengelus punggung Yunho lembut,

"Lagi pula dia itu rajanya berandalan di Seoul ini, justru kalau yang pergi Yunnie hyung baru masalah" ujar Changmin dalam hati,

"Aigooo, kemana perginya Joongie?" tanya Mrs. Kim sedikit cemas karena Yunho menangis sejak setengah jam yang lalu,

"Tenang Yaebo, Joongie paling hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar" ujar Mr. Kim sambil menenangkan Mrs. Kim,

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Jaejoong sampai di kediaman keluarga Jung dengan santainya Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam rumah,

"Hiks hiks Joongie mana? Ini sudah lama sekali hiks hiks" tangis Yunho,

"Yunnie, kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit panik begitu mendengar suara tangisan Yunho,

Yunho langsung menoleh ke belakang menghadap Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat,

"Hiks hiks Joongie kemana? Kenapa meninggalkan Yunnie tanpa bilang ke Yunnie? Hiks hiks hiks Yunnie takut kalo Joongie meninggalkan Yunnie" tangis Yunho semakin besar ketika memeluk Jaejoong,

"Mianhe nee, tadi Joongie pergi sebentar ke sungai Han" ujar Jaejoong sambil membalas pelukan Yunho dan mengelus punggung Yunho dengan lembut,

"Hiks hiks berjanjilah pada Yunnie, jangan pernah meninggalkan Yunnie lagi" ujar Yunho sedih,

"Nee, Joongie berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Yunnie lagi" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Yunho dengan lembut,

"Janji?" tanya Yunho memastikan,

"Nee, janji" ujar Jaejoong lembut,

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan menyunggikan senyuman di wajah tampannya,

"Haish Yunnie hyung benar-benar tak mau di pisahkan dengan Jae hyung" ujar Changmin sambil mengelengkan kepalanya,

"Oh, Joongie kau sudah datang" ujar Mrs. Jung terkejut melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang berpelukan,

"Hmm, mianhe ahjumma tadi Joongie ke sungai Han sebentar" ujar Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho,

"Joongie mau kemana? Yunnie masih ingin memeluk Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil kembali memeluk Jaejoong,

"Haish Yunnie lepaskan, ada semua orang di sini apa kau tak malu?" tanya Jaejoong jengah,

"Aniya" ujar Yunho riang sambil tetap memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat,

Dengan pasrah Jaejoong akhirnya membiarkan Yunho memeluknya dengan sesuka hatinya,

"Oh, Joongie sehabis kalian bertunangan kau akan tinggal di sini" ujar Mrs. Kim

"Mwo? Aku tinggal di sini? WAE? Yunnie lepaskan aku sekarang" tanya Jaejoong terkejut sambil melepaskan pelukan Yunho, dengan terpaksa Yunho melepaskan pelukannya,

"Akh, kau harus terbiasa dengan suasana rumah ini dan mulai belajar bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik nanti" ujar Mrs. Kim dengan senang,

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong dengan cepat,

"Joongie tidak mau tinggal dengan Yunnie?" tanya Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"oh tidak lagi, jangan mata itu!" histeris Jaejoong dalam hati,

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau tinggal denganmu" tolak Jaejoong dengan tegas,

"Bukankah tadi Joongie berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Yunnie?" tanya Yunho dengan sangat sedih,

"Omoo Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat Yunnie sedih" pikir Jaejoong dalam hati,

"Ok, ok aku akan tinggal di sini denganmu jadi Yunnie jangan sedih nee" ujar Jaejoong pasrah, kenapa setiap Jaejoong melihat mata elang nan teduh milik Yunho ia merasa kalah dan tak ingin mata indah itu di genangi air mata?

"Horeee! Joongie akan tinggal dengan Yunnie!" teriak Yunho sambil berlari mengelilingi rumah dengan riang dan senyuman lebar nan manis miliknya tersungging dengan setia di mulutnya,

"Umma, kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya? Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong pada Mrs. Kim sambil menatap Yunho yang sedang berlari dengan riangnya,

"Nee, tentu umma yakin sudahlah Joongie Yunnie itu calon tunangan yang sempurna untukmu" ujar Mrs. Kim sambil menepuk bahu anaknya,

Jaejoong bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana ia tinggal bersama Yunho,

"Hyung, tenang saja Yunnie hyung hanya polos bukannya sakit jiwa atau semacamnya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Changmin seakan bisa membaca fikiran Jaejoong,

"Hyungmu itu terlalu polos Minnie saking polosnya aku sampai takut" ujar Jaejoong sambil terus menatap Yunho yang sekarang tengah memeluk salah satu maidnya saking bahagianya,

Changmin tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaejoong barusan dan membayangkan bagaimana lucunya kelakuan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong dengan lemas menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan,

"kenapa kau lemas begitu?" tanya Mr. Kim heran melihat putranya yang biasanya bersemangat mendadak lemas,

"Appa, aku tidak mau tinggal dengan Yunho" jawab Jaejoong pelan,

"Joongie, kau akan bertunangan dan tak lama kau akan menikah dengan Yunnie jadi Appa dan Umma berfikir lebih bagus kalau kau tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung agar nantinya kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dan belajar bagaimana cara menjadi istri yang baik" terang Mr. Kim lembut, ia mengerti bagaimana beratnya Jaejoong saat harus meninggalkannya dan istrinya,

"Huft sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang ayah saat melepas anak gadisnya" ujar Mr. Kim dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca,

"Appa, aku bukan yeoja, aku ini namja!" ujar Jaejoong kesal mendengar perkataan appanya,

"Mianhe, bagaimana pun kau tetap terlihat sebagai seorang yeoja bagi appa" ujar Mr. Kim sambil menghapus air matanya, ia merasa sangat sedih karena tak lama lagi anak semata wayangnya akan tinggal di rumah tunangannya,

Sedangkan Jaejoong terus mengomel ria karena perkataan dan tingkah laku appanya yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

tbc...

mungkin ini tinggal 2 atau 3 chapter lagi ^^ gomawo bwt yang udah mw baca ^^


	6. Chapter 6

MY KINGKA?

Cast : members dbsk

Pairing: always yunjae

Gendre: humor (may be), m-preg ^^

Rated: I don't know T^T

mian yaa kalo chapter yang ini sedikit ato garing _

Begitu sesampainya di sekolah, dengan kasar Jaejoong langsung menjatuhkan tasnya sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang sedikit keras.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Junsu sedikit heran,

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu lumba-lumba" jawab Jaejoong dengan dingin,

Junsu tidak bisa membalas perkataan Jaejoong seperti biasa karena Junsu tahu kalau hyungnya yang satu ini dalam keadaan yang buruk sehingga Junsu hanya bisa mendengus sebal,

"Pagi Joongie" sapa Siwon,

"Jangan mengucapkan salam padaku!" geram Jaejoong menakutkan,

Siwon sedikit takut dengan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah dan memilih duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah Junsu,

"Joongie kenapa Su~ie?" tanya Siwon pada Junsu yang sedang menggumam tidak jelas,

"Entahlah Wonnie hyung tapi yang jelas Jae hyung sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk, tadi saja ia memanggilku dengan sebutan lumba-lumba" lapor Junsu pada Siwon,

Siwon tertawa mendengar perkataan Junsu tanpa sadar ia kemudian mengelus kepala Junsu,

"kau tahu? Itu sebutan yang cocok untukmu ha ha" ujar Siwon tertawa sambil tetap mengelus kepala Junsu dengan lembut,

"Ya, itu tidak lucu hyung" ujar Junsu sambil cemberut,

"Ya, itu sangat tidak lucu" ujar Yoochun dengan kesal, mata indahnya menatap dengan sinis tangan Siwon yang sedang membelai lembut kepala Su~ie nya,

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu padaku Chunnie" ujar Siwon yang menyadari arah tatapan mata Yoochun,

"Menurutmu?" tanya Yoochun dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat,

" Ya Tuhan Park Yoochun sudah tiga tahun kita bersahabat tapi kau tetap cemburu padaku? Haish" ujar Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya,

"Makanya jangan sembarangan mengelus kepala Su~ieku" ujar Yoochun dingin,

"Kalian ada yang tahu kenapa Jaejoong marah-marah terus?" tanya Kang In,

"Entahlah, aku dan Su~ie saja tadi dimarahi" ujar Siwon dengan wajah sendu,

"Jae hyung? Memang kenapa dengannya?" tanya Yoochun sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong dan mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas,

Selagi keempat anggota Jaejoong membahas alasan kenapa ledaer mereka mengamuk, tiba-tiba masuklah Doong Jo, Joong hyun, Chunhee, Jungmin ke dalam kelas. Mereka berempat adalah kelompok berandal yang ditakuti setelah kelompok berandalan yang di pimpin Jaejoong. Doong Jo adalah leader dalam kelompok tersebut dan sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Doong Jo sangat ingin mengalahkan Jaejoong dengan berbagai macam cara, namun selama ini mereka tidak pernah mampu menggulingkan kekuasaan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kang In dingin,

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Kim Jaejoong" jawab Doong Jo tak kalah dingin,

"Apa kau tak lihat jika leader kami sedang tidur? Kau tahukan apa yang terjadi jika kau membangunkannya secara paksa?" tanya Yoochun sambil menakut-nakuti Doong Jo dan membersnya,

"Aku tidak takut, karena kemarin aku mendengar kalau ada baru yang membangunkan Jaejoong tapi tidak di hajar olehnya. Aku rasa Kim Jaejoong sekarang melemah" ujar Doong Jo percaya diri,

"Terserah tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur kalau kau di hajar oleh Jae" ujar Siwon dengan senyum kemenangan, rupanya ia tidak terima dengan perkataan Doong Jo yang mengatakan kalau Jaejoong melemah,

"Siwon hyung, kau yakin? Apa Jae hyung tidak mengamuk?" bisik Junsu takut,

"Aniyo, biarkan saja" bisik Siwon dengan senyuman evilnya,

Sesaat kemudian kelas mendadak hening para murid menatapa horror dan anggota membersnya, jika mereka yang membangunkan Jaejoong si brandal apa Jaejoong akan memukul mereka? Atau Jaejoong akan bersikap malaikat seperti kemarin? Tapi para murid lebih setuju dengan argument yang pertama menggingat yang membangunkan Jaejoong saat ini adalah Doong Jo bukan Yunho seperti kemarin. Dan lagi semua murid juga mengerti kenapa Jaejoong kemarin tidak menghajar Yunho, siapa yang akan tega menghajar seseorang yang sangat polos seperti Yunho? Well setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh para murid di kelas ini.

"Yaa! Kim Jaejoong bangun kau!" teriak Doong Jo dengan sangat keras sambil menendang meja,

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, dengan kesal ia mencari siapa orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ujar Doong Jo dengan tampang yang menyebalkan saat Jaejoong menatap Doong Jo dengan tatapan membunuh,

Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah kesal karena keputusan keluarganya yang seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dengan Yunho tersenyum iblis, ia merasa kalau ia akan mempunyai tempat pelampisan,

~~~~BRRRUGH~~~~~

Tanpa berbicara Jaejoong langsung menghantam wajah Doong Jo sampai Doong Jo berdarah, saat Doong Jo terhuyung ke belakang ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong yang melihat Doong Jo terhuyung ke belakang langsung bangkit dari kursi dan pada saat Doong Jo mendonggakkan kepala tanpa ampun Jaejoong langsung memukul wajah Doong Jo hingga Doong Jo pingsan mengenaskan,

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Apa kalian mau berakhir seperti dia?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap dingin anggota members Doong Jo yang terpaku dengan adegan tadi yang langsung di jawab dengan gelengan kepala mereka,

"Sayang sekali, kalian sudah mengganggu tidurku dan membuatku marah besar" ujar Jaejoong berbahaya,

"Joongie" panggil Yunho riang, Jaejoong yang ingin menghajar ketiga orang namja tersebut refleks menoleh ke arah Yunho,

"Joongie sedang apa?" tanya Yunho riang yang tidak menyadari wajah marah Jaejoong,

"Bukan urusanmu Yunnie, sana kau pergi sana!" usir Jaejoong dengan nada marah,

~~~~~~cup cup~~~~~~~

Yunho mengecup bibir cerry Jaejoong dengan riang, Jaejoong langsung membelakkan mata begitu menerima perlakuan Yunho,

Seisi kelas terlebih Siwon, Yoochun, Junsu dan Kang In melotot tak percaya dengan perlakuan Yunho pada Jaejoong,

"Ap.. ap..apa yang kau lakukan Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah merah padam sehingga membuatnya sangat cantik,

"Morning kiss, Minnie bilang aku harus melakukan morning kiss pada Joongie setiap pagi" ujar Yunho dengan riang,

Saat itu juga Jaejoong langsung membuat catatan di kepalanya untuk membunuh Changmin karena sudah meracuni fikiran polos Yunho,

"Lain kali jangan dilakukan" ujar Jaejoong setelah tenang,

"Wae? Joongie tidak suka dengan morning kiss yang Yunnie berikan?" tanya Yunho dengan mata puppy eyesnya,

"Aniyo..." ujar Jaejoong,

"Jadi Joongie tidak suka kalau Yunnie poppo?" tanya Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Okok kita akan melakukan morning kiss ok" pasrah Jaejoong,

"Jinja?" ujar Yunho dengan mata yang riang yang penuh harapan,

"Nee" pasrah Jaejoong,

~~~~cup cup cup~~~~~~~

Yunho langsung mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan riang, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan berencana akan benar-benar membunuh Changmin saat istirahat tiba,

Entah Yunho atau Jaejoong sadari atau tidak yang pasti saat ini seisi kelas memperhatikan mereka dengan intens,

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa Yunho sangat berani mencium bibir Jaejoong? Kenapa Jaejoong tidak memukul Yunho seperti yang dilakukannya pada Doong Jo lima menit yang lalu? Kenapa Doong Jo yang mengganggu tidurnya di pukul Jaejoong sampai babak belur sedangkan Yunho yang mencium bibirnya tidak Jaejoong pukul?" berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di fikiran seluruh murid,

"Omoo, Yunho benar-benar membuat Jaejoong tak berkutik! Ternyata raja berandalan Seoul yang mampu menghajar ratusan orang tunduk pada seorang namja polos nan baik hati ini?" fikir Siwon, Junsu, Yoochun dan Kang In dengan kagum,

"Yunnie sudah hentikan kita di perhatikan oleh satu kelas haish" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah merah,

"Eh, jinja? Kenapa kita di perhatikan?" tanya Yunho sambil memiringkan kepalanya,

"Hasih sudahlah jangan di fikirkan, Joongie mau ke kantin Yunnie mau ikut?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang lembut ditambah dengan senyuman manis,

OH MY GOD! DEMi TUHAN! Seorang Kim Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada suara yang lembut dan senyuman yang manis? Seluruh orang yang berada didalam kelas semakin melebarkan mata mereka tak percaya! Kim Jaejoong seorang kingka dan raja berandalan tersenyum manis dan nada suara yang lembut? Rasanya seluruh orang yang berada didalam kelas ingin pingsan saking terkejutnya.

"Yunnie mau ikut! Yunnie mau beli permen gulali" ujar Yunho riang,

"Gulali? Yunnie di sini tidak ada gulali" ujar Jaejoong dengan dahi yang berkerut,

"Jinja? Kalau begitu Yunnie mau yang lain saja toh pipi dan bibirnya Joongie seratus kali lipat lebih manis daripada gulali" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum riang,

~~~~~Bluss~~~~~~~~~~~

Wajah Jaejoong sukses memerah dengan sempurna setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho, sedangkan Yunho? Akh dia berjalan dengan ringan.

Mari kita kembali ke kelas yang gempar setelah pasangan Yunjae meninggalkan kelas...

"Omoo apa kalian lihat tadi? Yunnie hyung dengan tenangnya mencium bibir Jae hyung?" ujar Yoochun senang,

"Ya, ya dan kalian lihat reaksi dari Jae hyung? Wajahnya memerah seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta" ujar Siwon girang,

"Omoo Jae hyung memang sangat cantik tapi dia sangat menakutkan. Tapi kenapa begitu ia didekat Yunnie hyung dia sangat tenang ya?" tanya Kang In heran,

"Tidakkah kalian sadar? Jae hyung sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunho hyung begitu juga Yunho hyung hanya saja mereka berdua sangat polos" ujar Junsu tenang,

"Mwo? Kau bilang Jae hyung polos? Kalau kau mengatakan Yunnie hyung polos aku masih bisa menerima tapi kalau kau mengatakan kalau Jae hyung polos? Demi Tuhan Su~ie ia sangat menakutkan" ujar Kang In,

"Haish maksudku mereka sama-sama polos dalam urusan cinta! Tidakkah kalian sadar? Jae hyung tidak tahu kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunnie hyung" ujar Junsu,

"Ya, aku rasa juga begitu. Aku merasa kalau mereka berdua saling menyukai tapi mereka tidak sadar" ujar Siwon,

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membantu mereka? Aku punya rencana untuk mereka berdua dan saat istirahat nanti kita akan membicarakannya dengan Changmin dan Donghae" ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum.

Sementara anggota members Jaejoong sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membantu pasangan utama kita dalam FF ini, mari kita lihat pasangan ini...

"Hiks hiks" tangis Yunho sedih,

"Sudahlah berhenti menangis" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusap air mata Yunho,

"Tapi permen lolipop Yunnie jatuh, mana lolipop itu tinggal satu lagi hiks hiks" tangis Yunho,

"Haish sudahlah Yunnie nanti saat istirahat kita beli lagi nee" ujar Jaejoong sambil menenangkan Yunho,

"Tapi kan huwaaaa Yunnie suka permen" tangis Yunho sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai,

Jaejoong yang jengah dengan tingkah laku Yunho langsung mengecup bibir Yunho,

~~~~~~~cup cup cup~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yunho sedikit kaget dengan perbuatan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibirnya,

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikkan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah merah,

"Nee, bibir Joongie memang yang terbaik" ujar Yunho yang berhenti menangis,

"Haish kau ini dasar" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan sedikit salah tingkah,

"Akh, Yunnie mau bibir Joongie lagi!" ujar Yunho dengan riang,

"Mwo? Haish yunnie ini sudah masuk kau dengar sudah bel" ujar Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju arah kelas,

"Aniyo! Bibir Joongie" rengek Yunho pada Jaejoong,

"Tidak! Sekarang sudah masuk! Kau lebih baik ke kelas sekarang" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada dingin,

Yunho langsung menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan sebal, Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Ya Tuhan, berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi cobaanmu yang luar biasa berat ini" doa Jaejoong dalam hati,

"Joongie kau mau ikut kekelas?" tanya Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, rupanya ia masih kesal dengan Jaejoong,

"Ya, aku akan kekelas, aku takut kalau aku membolos lagi nanti kau akan mencariku dan kau dihajar seperti kemarin" jawab Jaejoong dengan dingin,

"Joongie mengkhawatirkan Yunnie?" tanya Yunho sambil mengerjabkan mata elang nan teduh miliknya,

"Ap..apa? anniyo hanya saja...anu.." ujar Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja gagap dan salah tingkah,

"Gomawo sudah mengkhatirkan Yunnie, kajja kita ke kelas" ujar Yunho denan riang sambil memegang menarik tangan Jaejoong,

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat Yunho menarik tangannya, namun Jaejoong tidak menolak saat Yunho memegang tangannya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa hangat saat Yunho memegang tangannya dengan erat.

Teng...Teng...Teng... (kok kaya bunyi bel pernikahan? #baweel nih! Author kan dah lupa sama bel sekolah, jadi suka –suka author duunk bunyi bel nya kaya gimana? #plaaak *ok readers kita lanjutkan)

"Joongie, kau mau kemana? Yunnie bawa bekal double kata umma Yunnie harus menghabiskannya dengan Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil membawa sebuah kotak makan yang lumayan besar bergambar winnie the pooh,

"Ck, Joongie mau ke atap sekolah kalau mau kita makan disana saja" ajak Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju luar kelas,

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Yunho langsung mengikuti Jaejoong dengan semangat dan berceloteh ria mengenai mata pelajaran yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Junsu, sebenarnya aku penasaran apa hubungannya Jaejoong dengan Yunnie?" tanya Sungmin begitu Jaejoong dan Yunho meninggalkan kelas,

Begitu Sungmin bertanya hal itu semua murid di kelas mengangguk-angguk setuju, karena mereka juga sangat penasaran dengan hubungan YunJae yang sebenarnya.

"Oooh, mereka berdua adalah tunangan" jawab Junsu tenang yang diikuti anggukan kepala oleh siwon, Yoochun dan Kang In,

"Ooh tunangan, Mwo? Tunangan?" teriak seluruh murid di kelas dengan nyaring, sehingga membuat keempat anggota Jaejoong harus menutup telinga mereka,

Seluruh murid di kelas terperangah tak percaya dengan jawaban Junsu, "What the fuck? Kim Jaejoong the kingka dan raja berandalan di kota seoul bertunangan dengan Jung Yunho orang yang paling polos dan baik hati? Ini adalah candaan yang paling tidak lucu yang pernah mereka dengar!

"Yaa! Kalian bercanda kan? Mana mungkin Kim Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho bertunangan? Lelucon apa yang kalian bicarakan?" teriak semua murid serempak,

"Haish kenapa kalian tidak percaya? Bukankah tadi kalian lihat sendiri kalau mereka berdua berciuman? Kurang bukti apalagi? Ok mereka memang akan bertunangan hari sabtu ini" ujar Junsu dengan riang,

"Mwoo? Apa kalian gila? Mereka bahkan seperti malaikat dan iblis!" ujar murid serempak,

"Haish, ada apa ini? kenapa kalian semua berisik sekali?" ujar Donghae menginterupsi keadaan kelas,

"Omoo, Donghae!" ujar Siwon sambil memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya,

"Ya ampuun kemana saja kau? Sehari setelah kita menghajar TOP kau langsung kabur" ujar Kang In dengan sebal,

"Ha ha hyung mianhe aku lupa memberitahu kalian, aku kan pergi keJepang ada sedikit urusan di sana" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum,

"Hae-Chan ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu dan kau Changmin berhenti makan rotiku!" ujar Junsu sambil melotot ke arah Changmin,

sedangkan orang yang dipelototi hanya tersenyum menyebalkan dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang paling ia sukai.


	7. Chapter 7

MY KINGKA?

Cast : members dbsk

Pairing: always yunjae

Gendre: humor (may be), m-preg ^^

Rated: I don't know T^T

Last Chapter

Seluruh murid di kelas terperangah tak percaya dengan jawaban Junsu, "What the fuck? Kim Jaejoong the kingka dan raja berandalan di kota seoul bertunangan dengan Jung Yunho orang yang paling polos dan baik hati? Ini adalah candaan yang paling tidak lucu yang pernah mereka dengar!

"Yaa! Kalian bercanda kan? Mana mungkin Kim Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho bertunangan? Lelucon apa yang kalian bicarakan?" teriak semua murid serempak,

"Haish kenapa kalian tidak percaya? Bukankah tadi kalian lihat sendiri kalau mereka berdua berciuman? Kurang bukti apalagi? Ok mereka memang akan bertunangan hari sabtu ini" ujar Junsu dengan riang,

"Mwoo? Apa kalian gila? Mereka bahkan seperti malaikat dan iblis!" ujar murid serempak,

"Haish, ada apa ini? kenapa kalian semua berisik sekali?" ujar Donghae menginterupsi keadaan kelas,

"Omoo, Donghae!" ujar Siwon sambil memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya,

"Ya ampuun kemana saja kau? Sehari setelah kita menghajar TOP kau langsung kabur" ujar Kang In dengan sebal,

"Ha ha hyung mianhe aku lupa memberitahu kalian, aku kan pergi keJepang ada sedikit urusan di sana" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum,

"Hae-Chan ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu dan kau Changmin berhenti makan rotiku!" ujar Junsu sambil melotot ke arah Changmin,

sedangkan orang yang dipelototi hanya tersenyum menyebalkan dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang paling ia sukai.

MY KINGKA part 7

The other side…

"Joongie ayo makan" ujar Yunho riang sambil membuka bekal makanannya,

"Aniyo kau saja yang makan" ujar jaejoong sambil tertidur,

"Joongie ayo makaaan! Aaa" ujar Yunho sambil memasukkan beberapa makanan kedalam mulut Jaejoong,

Jaejoong akhirnya terpaksa ikut makan dengan Yunho, dan mereka berdua makan dengan riang di atap sekolah.

"Donghae!" ujar Jaejoong dengan senang saat melihat Donghae berada di kelasnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat,

"Hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu" ujar Donghae sambil membalas pelukan Jaejoong,

"Kau pergi kemana sih? Kok tiba-tiba menghilang begitu?" tanya Jaejoong,

"Mianhe hyung aku pergi ke Jepang" ujar Donghae,

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tidak suka kalo Joongie di peluk orang lain,

~~~~Cup~~~~

Donghae mengecup pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut sedangkan Jaejoong terkikik riang saat Donghae mengecupnya,

"Lepaskaaaaan! Jangan mencium Joongie! Joongie milik Yunnie!" ujar Yunho marah sambil memisahkan keduanya,

"Yunnie, kau ini kenapa? Jangan marah-marah" ujar Jaejoong kesal,

"Hyung, siapa orang aneh ini?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk Jaejoong,

"Jae hyung, bisa temani aku sebentar? Aku mau makan, kau tahu sejak semalam aku belum makan" tambah Donghae memelas,

"Nee, gaja ayo makan" ujar Jaejoong sambil menarik Donghae keluar kelas,

Yunho semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak senang dengan perlakuan Jaejoong ke Donghae sedangkan yang lain menatap Yunho dengan tatapan gemas,

"Minnie kenapa Joongie hanya memperhatikan Donghae saja? Huweee kan Joongie hanya punya Yunnie" ujar Yunho sambil merajuk ke Changmin,

"Sudahlah hyung biarkan saja toh Jae hyung tunanganmu kan? Dia tidak akan kemana-mana tenang saja" ujar Changmin menepuk pundak Yunho pelan.

*******************************My Kingka***********************

"Joongie pulang bareng yuuk" ajak Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Mianhe tapi Joongie ada janji dengan Donghae Yunnie pulang sendiri neee" ujar Jaejoong sambil berlari keluar kelas,

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendunya, tak lama Yunho pulang ke rumah dengan langkah gontai.

"Annyeoung! Changminnie!" teriak Donghae dari luar rumah keluarga Jung,

Namja bungsu keluarga Jung segera pergi keluar untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya,

"Oh kalian sudah datang, Yunnie hyung Jae hyung datang nih!" teriak Changmin,

Segera saja dari arah lantai dua terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berderap cukup kencang dan langsung berlari kencang ke arah Jaejoong,

"Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat,

Jaejoong tak menjawab hanya tersenyum dari balik bahu Yunho dan membalas pelukan Yunho,

"Hyung berhentilah berpelukan ok" ujar Donghae sebal,

"Wae? Kau cemburu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kerlingan mata ke arah Donghae,

"Tentu aku cemburu, kau itu milikku Jaejoong hyung" ujar Donghae possessive,

"Ha ha nee aku milikmu" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi Donghae sambil terkekeh,

Sontak Yunho langsung membelakkan matanya melihat Joongienya mencium seseorang dengan bahagia sedangkan dengan dirinya Joongie terlihat kesal bahkan marah,

"Loh Yunnie hyung mau kemana?" tanya Changmin sambil membawakan makanan,

"Aku mau ke taman Minnie he he" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar dan berjalan riang ke taman belakang,

"Ya sudahlah jadi kan kita main gamenya?" tanya Changmin pada dua sahabatnya yang langsung di sambut sorakkan gembira dari sahabatnya.

"Ish kenapa Joongie mencium pipi Donghae? Pipiku saja jarang ia cium? Apa Joongie menyukai Donghae? Andwe! Joongie hanya milik Yunnie" ujar Yunho sambil tertawa pelan dan bertepuk tangan riang (author mulai curiga sama karakter appa disini, yunppa disini terlihat polos atau idiot #plaaak atau sakit jiwa?).

"Yunnie mau main sama Joongie akh" ujar Yunho riang sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah,

"Ck kalah lagi" ujar Jaejoong sebal,

"Hyung kalau kalah kau harus menciumku loh" ujar Donghae sambil tertawa,

"Mwo? Kenapa sih kau itu sering minta cium sekarang?" gerutu Jaejoong,

"Hyung kau itu bodoh permainan gampang saja kau kalah" ejek Changmin,

"Baiklah aku main sekali lagi dan kalian berdua rasakan! Aku akan mengalahkan kalian" ujar Jaejoong berapi-api,

~10 menit kemudian~

"Kau kalah hyung" ujar Changmin dan Donghae bersamaan sambil menatap jaejoong yang berwajah shock,

"Dan kau harus mencium Donghae hyung" ujar Changmin sambil tertawa,

"Huh menyebalkan" ujar Jaejoong sambil mendekati Donghae,

Tepat saat Jaejoong mencium Donghae tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Changmin terbuka lebar dan sepasang mata elang nan teduh sekali lagi terkejut melihat Joongienya mencium Donghae,

"Joongie" ujar Yunho lirih,

"Akh Yunnie apa kau mau ikut bermain?" tanya Jaejoong riang,

"Ani he he tadi aku mau mengajak Joongie main tapi Joongie sedang sibuk mian" ujar Yunho sambil tertawa lebar,

"Ha ha kau yakin tak mau ikut?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi,

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar Changmin dengan senyuman manisnya,

Namun saat Yunho sampai di kamar ia langsung menutup pintunya dan jatuh terduduk,

"Appo, appo" tangis Yunho sambil mencengkram dadanya erat.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, Changmin dan Donghae kembali bermain sambil tertawa tanpa mengetahui tangisan Yunho.

Semenjak hari itu, Jaejoong dan Donghae selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun (kecuali jam belajar) dan membuat Jaejoong melupakan Yunho,

"Huuh Joongie sudah tidak mau bermain dengan Yunnie lagi huh" ujar Yunho merajuk pada Junsu,

"Sudahlah, lagi pula masih ada Su~ie kan? Eh iya ini ada buku tentang little mermaid" ujar Junsu sambil memberikan buku dongeng ke Yunho,

"Wooah putri duyung! Gomawo Su~ie" ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Junsu,

Tak lama Yunho larut dalam kisah putri duyung sambil sesekali menggerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti,

"Anoo, Chunnie Yunnie mau nanya" ujar Yunho menarik baju Yoochun,

"Wae Yunnie?" tanya Yoochun penasaran,

"Kenapa putri duyungnya disini hilang? Kenapa ia tak hidup bahagia dengan pangerannya?" tanya Yunho polos,

"Akh itu karena putri duyung berkorban untuk orang yang ia sayangi, pangeran jatuh cinta pada putri dan tentu saja membuat putri duyung sedih namun putri duyung sangat sayang pada pangeran sehingga membiarkan pangeran menikah dengan putri" jawab Yoochun,

"Jinjja? Sedih sekali Yunnie merasa kasihan pada putri duyung huwaaaaaa" ujar Yunho sambil menangis dengan keras yang membuat semua orang terkejut terlebih Jaejoong,

"Yunnie kenapa menangis?" tanya Jaejoong panik sambil memeluk Yunho,

"Chunnie Joongie huwaaaaaa" jawab Yunho sambil sesegukkan,

Sontak Jaejoong langsung menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuat Yoochun merinding seketika,

"Aku hanya menceritakan kenapa putri duyung dan pangeran tidak menikah" ujar Yoochun ketakutan,

"Putri duyung?" tanya Jaejoong heran,

"Huweee Joongie cerita putri duyungnya sedih huweee" ujar Yunho sambil tetap menangis di pelukkan Jaejoong,

Jaejoong mendesah nafas lega karena mengira terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yunho.

"Kenapa putri duyungnya tidak sama pangeran? Kenapa putri duyungnya malah jadi buih? Huwaaaaa" isak Yunho sedih,

Semua menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung, gemas dan ingin tersenyum melihat betapa polos dan murninya hati Yunho,

"Jangan khawatir, Putri duyungnya bahagia walaupun ia tidak bersama dengan pangeran tapi putri duyung tahu jika pangeran akan hidup dengan bahagia jadi putri duyung juga merasa bahagia" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusap pelan pipi Yunho yang basah karena air mata Yunho,

"Jinjja? Putri duyungnya bahagia?" tanya Yunho sedikit sesegukan,

"Tentu, jika pangeran bahagia maka putri duyung juga bahagia" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum manis,

Semua orang terlebih Donghae tersentak melihat senyuman manis Jaejoong, kenapa ketua berandalan di kota seoul dangan mudah tersenyum manis jika berhadapan dengan Yunho?

"Nee, arasso Yunnie mengerti gomawo Joongie" ujar Yunho tersenyum lebar sambil membaca ulang cerita putri duyung,

"Dan kau Park Yoochun, kenapa kau memberikan dongeng putri pada Yunho? Kau tahu kan kalau dongeng itu endingnya sedih? Kau membuat yunho menangis jadi terima hukumanmu" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan aku-akan-mengirimmu-ke-neraka-paling-bawah-sekarang-juga,

Yoochun menelan ludah ketakutan, jidat lebarnya yang melindungi otaknya bekerja dengan cepat sedetik kemudian Yoochun melarikan diri dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa,

"Park Yoochun! Jika aku menangkapmu aku akan membunuhmu lihat saja!" teriak Jaejoong mengejar Yoochun,

"Ampun hyuuung! Bukan aku yang memberikan buku itu pada Yunho tapi Junsu" teriak Yoochun sambil berlari kencang,

Sedangkan Yunho kembali membaca dongeng putrid duyung dengan santai sambil sesekali mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia memikirkan sesuatu.

**********************My Kingka**************************

"Yunho hyung, aku.."

"Yunnie Haechan" ralat Yunho yang langsung memotong perkataan Donghae,

"Nee, Yunnie hyung pulang sekolah nanti ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ujar Donghae sambil tesenyum sinis,

"Ok, apa Hae mau main dengan Yunnie? Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain?" tanya Yunho girang sambil tertawa tanpa menyadari bahwa Donghae sedang menatap sinis dirinya,

"Tam..taman bermain?" ulang Donghae tak percaya sambil menatap heran Yunho,

Bukankah dirinya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sinis? Bukankah ia terang-terangan ingin merebut Jaejoong dari Yunho? Tapi kenapa Yunho malah tertawa saat dirinya mengajaknya berbicara saat pulang sekolah bahkan menganggap kalau dirinya mengajak Yunho ke taman bermain yang lebih parah ia memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Haechan. Jika orang normal pasti tahu kalau dia akan melalukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Yunho tapi Yunho malah menanggapinya dengan tawanya yang manis, ck kelewat polos rupanya Yunho.

"Aniyo hyung aku mau mengajak hyung ke belakang sekolah" ujar Donghae setelah memikirkan betapa polosnya Yunho,

"Jinjja? Memangnya di belakang sekolah ada apa? Apa ada tempat bermainnya? Apa di sana ada buku cerita? Atau ada yang berjualan permen gulali?" tanya Yunho tertarik,

Donghae semakin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya dan semakin bingung menghadapi Yunho yang kelewat polos,

"Pokoknya aku akan menunggu hyung di sana dan jangan sampai Jae hyung tahu arasso?" ancam Donghae,

"Arasso apa Haechan ingin ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua? Okok Yunnie senang punya rahasia dengan Haechan" ujar Yunho tertawa dan memeluk Donghae dengan hangat,

Donghae melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya saat Yunho memeluknya dengan erat dan entah kenapa Donghae merasa sangat hangat berada di pelukan Yunho tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum tenang dan membalas pelukan Yunho,

"Yunnie kanapa memeluk Donghae?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit marah,

"He he he aniyo memangnya Yunnie tidak boleh memeluk Haechan?" tanya Yunho sambil beralih memeluk Jaejoong,

"Huh dasar jangan main peluk orang sembarangan Yunnie" ujar Jaejoong sedikit merajuk di pelukan Yunho,

"He he arasso Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan,

"Yunnie bisa kau bantu aku? Tolong aku tak bisa membawa semua buku ini sendirian" ujar Ara memelas,

"Arasso sini Yunnie bantu" ujar Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah Ara,

"Ya Ara memangnya kau tidak bisa membawa semua buku itu sendirian? Lemah sekali kau" ujar Jaejoong tak terima karena Yunho dengan seenaknya di suruh-suruh,

"Sudahlah Joongie kalau Arachan kuat membawa buku ia tak mungkin minta tolong pada Yunnie kan, jaa Yunnie mau bantu Arachan dulu" ujar Yunho sambil menenangkan Jaejoong, Yunho sempat mengerling ke arah Donghae dan tersenyum hangat membuat Donghae semakin membelakkan matanya,

"Dan kau Donghae jangan peluk-peluk Yunnie seenaknya tanpa persetujuan dariku arasso" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tak bersahabat dan berlalu mengejar Yunho yang pergi ke perpustakaan, rupanya Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan Yunho yang polos pergi dengan Ara yang sedikit sadis,

Yoochun, Siwon, Changmin, Junsu dan Kang In langsung manatap Donghae yang sedang bengong di tempatnya,

"Kau baik-baik saja Donghae?" tanya Kang In khawatir,

"Hyung kau yakin dengan rencana kita? Aku takut kena kutukan karena membohongi namja super duper polos" jawab Donghae tak yakin,

"Sudahlah tetap fokus ok" ujar Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Donghae,

"Hyung jangan kau tepuk bahu Donghae" ujar Changmin sebal,

"Auw jangan cemburu Minnieku sayang" ujar Siwon sambil mengecup pipi Changmin pelan,

"Haish aku juga tak habis pikir kenapa kau mau dengan Changmin? Dia kan menyeramkan" ujar Yoochun dengan tatapan horor,

"Siapa yang bilang Minnie menyeramkan? Dia sangat imut terlebih saat makan sangat imut dan menggemaskan" ujar Siwon sambil terkekeh saat melihat wajah Changmin yang merah karena ucapannya,

Sedangkan yang lain menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya,

"ternyata selain Yunho, Siwon juga sama sakit jiwa!" teriak mereka dalam hati saat melihat Siwon kembali mengecup pipi Changmin dan menggodanya.

Donghae menunggu Yunho di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah sambil berjalan mondar-mandir, rupanya Donghae sedang cemas dengan apa yang akan di katakannya pada Yunho nanti,

"Haechan mianhe Yunnie lama tadi Yunnie piket sebentar" ujar Yunho sambil terengah-engah karena habis berlarian dari kelas yang berada di lantai di dua,

"Tidak apa-apa hyung aku tidak ada masalah" ujar Donghae sedikit gugup,

"Jinjja? He he mianhe apa nanti sebagai tanda permintaan maaf haechan mau Yunnie belikan es krim?" tanya Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan,

Donghae menatap Yunho dengan tatapan serius sambil mengepalkan kedua tanggannya,

"Yunnie hyung aku menyukai Kim Jaejoong dan kau juga tahu kalau Jae hyung juga menyukaiku kan jadi bisakahkah kau membatalkan pertunangan kalian dan menjauh dari Jaejoong hyung? Jujur saja aku tidak suka saat melihat berduaan dengan Jae hyung" ujar Donghae sinis,

TBC ^^

see u in next chapter ^^


	8. Chapter 8

MY KINGKA?

Cast : members dbsk

Pairing: always yunjae

Gendre: humor (may be), m-preg ^^

Rated: I don't know T^T

MY KINGKA 8

Last Chapter

"Haechan mianhe Yunnie lama tadi Yunnie piket sebentar" ujar Yunho sambil terengah-engah karena habis berlarian dari kelas yang berada di lantai di dua,

"Tidak apa-apa hyung aku tidak ada masalah" ujar Donghae sedikit gugup,

"Jinjja? He he mianhe apa nanti sebagai tanda permintaan maaf haechan mau Yunnie belikan es krim?" tanya Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan,

Donghae menatap Yunho dengan tatapan serius sambil mengepalkan kedua tanggannya,

"Yunnie hyung aku menyukai Kim Jaejoong dan kau juga tahu kalau Jae hyung juga menyukaiku kan jadi bisakahkah kau membatalkan pertunangan kalian dan menjauh dari Jaejoong hyung? Jujur saja aku tidak suka saat melihat berduaan dengan Jae hyung" ujar Donghae sinis,

My Kingka part 8

Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut namun sedetik kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan hangat dan sebuah garis melengkung di bibir berbentuk hati terlihat sangat ramah,

"Arasso Yunnie tahu, Yunnie akan membatalkan pertunangan Yunnie dengan Joongie tapi bisakah Haechan berjanji satu hal pada Yunnie? Bahagiakan Joongie nee, bagi Yunnie Joongie adalah malaikat baik hati yang tak pantas bersedih walaupun Yunnie tidak bersama dengan Joongie asalkan Joongie bahagia itu sudah cukup" ujar Yunho sambil tertawa ramah tanpa ada rasa marah ataupun dendam pada Donghae,

Donghae kembali membelakkan matanya terkejut akan jawaban dan sikap Yunho padanya, jujur saja Donghae akan mengira kalau Yunho akan marah dan memukulnya namun Yunho malah tertawa ramah dan mempersilahkan Donghae mengambil Jaejoong dan membahagiakannya,

"Apa Yunnie hyung tidak menyukai Jae hyung?" tanya Donghae masih terkejut,

"Tentu Yunnie menyukai Joongie bahkan di dunia ini yang paling Yunnie sukai adalah Joongie dan rasa suka Yunnie sangaaat besar hingga kadang menyesakkan dada namun jika Joongie menyukai Haechan dan Haechan juga menyukai Joongie maka Yunnie akan mengalah karena bagi Yunnie kebahagiaan dan Senyuman Joongie adalah yang paling utama" jawab Yunho sambil tertawa,

Donghae kembali menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kagum, betapa murni dan besarnya cinta Yunho pada Jaejoong,

"Haehan berjanji pada Yunnie untuk selalu membuat Joongie tersenyum nee Yunnie akan sangat senang jika Haechan membuat senyuman di wajah Joongie" ujar Yunho terkekeh pelan,

Donghae baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun suara seseorang menginterupsi,

"Yunnie kau disini rupanya, gaja kita masih harus ke perpustakaan kan?" ujar Ara yang sejak tadi mencari Yunho,

"Nee Arachan Yunnie akan ke sana, Haechan jangan lupa nee" ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Donghae sekilas dan belari ke arah Ara yang menunggunya,

"Apa Arachan tidak pergi dengan Yesungie?" tanya Yunho pada Ara,

"Kami akan pergi setelah kita ke perpustakaan Yunnie" jawab Ara lembut,

Sementara Donghae menangis di belakang Yunho,

"Dasar Yunnie hyung pabo! Bahkan ia tak marah padaku! Padahal aku memeluk dan mencium Jaejoong di depannya bahkan aku dengan terang-terangan meminta Jaejoong darinya! Tapi kenapa ia malah tersenyum ramah padaku seolah tak ada masalah?" isak Donghae,

Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Siwon dan Kang In yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik semak-semak menepuk bahu Donghae, kelimanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan dan perbuatan Yunho pada Daesung. Mereka mengira kalau Yunho akan marah atau murka namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya ternyata Yunho sangat menyukai ani sangat mencintai Jaejoong walaupun Yunho sendiri tidak menyadarinya namun rasa cinta Yunho sangat murni, tidak meminta di cintai bahkan tidak bersyarat!.

Matahari sudah berwarna oranye cerah tanda akan meninggalkan singsananya dan berganti dengan bulan yang indah, Yunho sedang berjalan dan melewati sebuah taman tempat pertama ia bertemu dengan Joongienya,

Tanpa Yunho sadari pandangan matanya tak lepas dari bangku tempat Jaejoong merawat lukanya dari serangan preman, Yunho mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di bangku tersebut sambil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong,

"He he disini ya Joongie merawat luka Yunnie, Joongie tahu? Walaupun Joongie selalu memarahi Yunnie karena Yunnie memanggil Joongie dengan sebutan malaikat tapi bagi Yunnie Joongie adalah malaikat" ujar Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan dan menatap ke samping sambil membayangkan wajah Jaejoong saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan tatapan sayang.

Sementara itu, Changmin tengah panik karena Yunho hyungnya belum pulang padahal Yunho selalu pulang tepat waktu tidak pernah terlambat walaupun ia terlambat pulang itu juga saat pergi dengan Jaejoong,

"Aigooo kemana Yunnie hyung jam segini belum pulang?" tanya Changmin sambil mondar-mandir panik,

"Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan Yunnie hyung belum pulang bagaimana ini?" tanya Junsu panik,

"Minnie jangan panik chagie kita akan mencarinya nee" ujar Siwon sambil memeluk Changmin yang tengah panik,

"Tidak bisa Wonnie hyung bagaimana ini kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yunnie hyung?" ujar Changmin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja chingunya

~ (sejak kapan Changmin sama Siwon pacaran? Okok author jelasin bentar jadi sejak awal ff ini Siwon emang dah pacaran ma Changmin semuanya tahu kok #plaaak makin ga jelas nih ff *author megangin pala yang pusing* wae? Kenapa Siwon ma Changmin? Kenapa Changmin ga sama kyu? Jawabannya adalah w authornya jadi suka-suka w laaaaah kalo ga suka get out! #plaaak di hajar readers)~.

"Coba kau hubungi Yunnie hyung" usul Donghae panik,

"Aku sudah mencobanya sejak tadi Hae tapi seperti hanphonenya mati" ujar Yoochun,

"Bagaimana ini? Yunnie kan polos banget kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dia bagaimana? Kalau dia dipukuli sampai mati Lalu mayatnya di buang ke sungai bagaimana?" ujar Kang In panik,

Semua yang ada di sana mulai membayangkan bagaimana Yunho yang sedang di pukuli sampai mati dan mayatnya di buang ke jurang atau Yunho yang sedang berjalan di culik lalu di perkosa sampai mati dan mayatnya di buang atau yang lebih sadis tubuh Yunho di jual di pelelangan kaum yaoi dan di beli oleh ahjussi mesum yang langsung memperkosanya di sana juga,

"ANDWEEEEE! TELPON JAEJOONG SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak semua orang dengan keras,

"Tunggu sebentar kalau kita memberitahu Jaejoong apa dia tidak membunuh kita?" tanya Yoochun panik,

Gleek semua orang langsung menatap satu sama lain dan membayangkan bagaimana menakutkannya Jaejoong jika dia tahu kalau Yunho menghilang karena mereka,

Sementara itu di lantai bawah, tampak seorang namja cantik datang sambil membawa tas dan koper yang lumayan besar,

"Joongie selamat datang di rumah keluarga Jung, semoga kau suka tinggal disini" ujar Mrs. Jung ramah,

"Nee ahjumma gomawo" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengutuk kedua orang tuanya dalam hati,

~Flash back~

"Aku pulaaang, loh ahjumma sedang apa disini?" tanya Jaejoong heran menatap Mrs. Jung yang sedang ada di rumahnya,

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu" jawab Mrs. Jung tersenyum yang di sambut anggukan antusias dari Mr. Jung,

"Mwo? Menjemputku? Menjemputku kemana?" tanya Jaejoong semakin tak mengerti,

"tentu saja untuk tinggal di rumah kami sayang" jawab Mr. Jung dengan tenang,

Jaejoong langsung menatap horor kedua orang tuanya dan berteriak,

"Ya apa maksudnya ini" teriak Jaejoong kesal,

"Kau akan tinggal dengan keluarga Jung mulai sekarang arasso dan jangan menolak jika masih ingin hidup" ancam Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum iblis,

Maka dengan berat hati dan hati yang dongkol Jaejoong mulai mengepak semua bajunya dan bersiap untuk tinggal di kediaman Jung.

~End Flash Back~

"Lebih baik kau ke atas dan sapa Yunnie, ahjumma yakin kalau Yunnie akan menyukai kejutan ini" ujar Mrs. Jung tersenyum lembut,

Jaejoong mengganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat naik ke lantai atas untuk bertemu dengan Yunnienya,

"Yunnie, Joongie datang" ujar Yunho sambil membuka pintu kamar Yunho,

Yoosu, Womin dan Kang In terkejut saat mendapati leader mereka sekaligus orang yang paling tidak mereka inginkan datang,

"kenapa kalian ada disini? Mana Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengedarkan kepalanya mencari Yunho,

"Anoo, hyung Yunnie hyung belum pulang" jawab Siwon ketakutan,

"Mwo? belum pulang? Sekarang sudah jam berapa! Kenapa Yunnie belum pulang? Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kalian kan? Cepat ceritakan padaku sebelum aku membunuh kalian!" teriak Jaejoong menakutkan,

"Hyung akan aku jelaskan nee jangan marah-marah" ujar Donghae sedikit horror melihat Jaejoong,

Donghae kemudian menceritakan semuanya, termasuk kejadian tadi sepulang sekolah tentu saja ini membuat api kemarahan Jaejoong memuncak,

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? APA KALIAN SEMUA BODOH! MELAKUKAN RENCANA TAK BERGUNA BEGITU! KALIAN TAHUKAN BAGAIMANA POLOSNYA YUNNIE? JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADANYA AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGIRIM KALIAN SEMUA KE ALAM BAKA!" Teriak Jaejoong membahana di kediaman Jung,

Semua menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan ketakutan dan horror mereka yakin jika ajal mereka akan datang sebentar lagi,

"Jaejoong kenapa kau berteriak? Eh mana Yunnie?" tanya Mr. Jung yang terengah-engah habis menaiki tangga dengan cepat karena mendengar teriakan Jaejoong,

"Ahjussi bisa bertanya pada perkumpulan bodoh ini" jawab Jaejoong kasar sambil berlari keluar dengan panik,

Mr. Jung menatap Yoosu, Womin dan Kang In dengan tatapan heran sekaligus penasaran sedangkan yang ditatap semakin ketakutan dan panik.

Jaejoong berlarian seperti orang kesetanan di tengah malam, yang ada diotaknya hanya Yunho . Jaejoong benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Yunho sekarang dan berharap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada Yunhonya.

"Yunnie! Yunnie kau dimana?" teriak Jaejoong dengan suara hampir habis, sudah hampir dua jam ia berlarian dan berteriak memanggil nama Yunho seperti orang gila.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ketaman ketempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yunho, ia melihat sesosok namja yang menggunakan seragam sekolah sambil membaca buku, dengan yakin Jaejoong menghampiri namja tersebut,

"Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menghampiri namja tersebut,

"Hee, Joongie sedang apa disini?" ujar namja tersebut yang ternayata Yunho, tebakan Jaejoong benar!

"Aku menjemputmu pabo!" teriak Jaejoong dengan suara serak,

"Aigoo, Joongie suaramu kenapa?" tanya Yunho panik,

"Yaa! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong kesal,

"Yunnie sedang membaca buku dongeng putri duyung" jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh,

"Mwo?"ujar Jaejoong tak percaya,

"Ha ha sama seperti kisah putri duyung ini, Yunnie akan merelakan Joongie dengan Haechan" ujar Yunho terkekeh,

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau rela kalau aku dengan Donghae?" ujar Jaejoong tak terima,

"Haechan menyukai Joongie, Joongie juga menyukai Haechan kan? Joongie selalu tertawa saat bersama hacehan, Joongie juga sangat suka dicium Haechan tapi saat Joongie bersama Yunnie, Joongie selalu marah-marah apalagi jika Yunnie cium atau peluk. Itu artinya Joongie menyukai Haechan kan? Jadi Yunnie pikir daripada Yunnie yang bersama Joongie lebih baik Joongie bersama Haechan, Yunnie rela kok jika Joongie dengan Haechan karena Yunnie tahu kalau Joongie akan bahagia dengan Haechan jika Joongie bahagia maka Yunnie bahagia, tahukah Joongie apa sumber kebahagiaan terbesar Yunnie? Itu adalah Joongie, Joongie adalah sumber kebahagiaan Yunnie, melihat Joongie tertawa dan bahagia itu adalah impian Yunnie dan jika yang bisa membuat Joongie bahagia adalah Haechan maka Yunnie akan merelakan Joongie dengan Haechan. Sama seperti putri duyung yang memilih menjadi buih daripada harus membiarkan pangerannya sakit. Putri duyung juga tahu kalau pangeran akan bahagia menikah dengan putri negeri seberang makanya putri duyung merelakan pangeran dan putri negeri seberang bahagia kan?" jelas Yunho panjang lebar sambil tertawa,

"Hiks… hiks Yunnie bodoooooh!" isak Jaejoong, seorang berandalan kelas kakap dan seorang leader berandalan seoul menangis! Demi Tuhan! Jaejoong selama ini tidak pernah menangis bahkan ketika ia babak belur sekalipun tapi sekarang hanya karena mendengar kata-kata Yunho membuat leader yang paling di takuti seantero Soul ini menangis!

"Omoo Joongie kenapa menangis?" tanya Yunho panik sambil menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya,

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Hiks hiks Donghae itu adik sepupu Joongie dan Joongie tidak menyukai Donghae! Donghae bohoooong! Hiks hiks jangan pernah Yunnie bilang ingin meninggalkan Joongie andweee hiks hiks Joongie ga mau kehilangan Yunnie huwaaaaaaa" isak Jaejoong di pelukan Yunho,

Yunho terkejut dengan perkataan Jaejoong dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong,

"Jinjja? Jadi Haechan berbohong pada Yunnie? Kalau begitu Yunnie bisa bersama Joongie lagi? Ha ha Yunnie senang!" ujar Yunho gembira sambil mencium seluruh wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut,

"Hiks hiks jangan membuat Joongie khawatir lagi arasso" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah sembab dan merah,

"Arasso dan jangan menangis lagi nee malaikat Yunnie tak cocok menangis" ujar Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya,

"Huuh, Yunnie gaja kita pulang" ujar Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho dengan lembut,

"Joongie katakana pada Yunnie berapa lama Joongie pergi mencari Yunnie dan berteriak?" tanya Yunho menatap tubuh Jaejoong,

"Hmm sekitar 2 jam?" jawab Jaejoong kurang yakin,

"Pasti Joongie lelah, sini naik ke punggung Yunnie" ujar Yunho sambil jongkok di hadapan Jaejoong,

"Yunnie yakin? Joongie berat looh" ujar Jaejoong sambil naik ke punggung Yunho,

"Hmm, aniya Joongie sangat ringan he he" kekeh Yunho,

"Yunnie…"

"Hmm?"

"Berjanjilah pada Joongie jangan meninggalkan Joongie dan membuat Joongie takut"

"Arasso Joongie Yunnie janji, sekarang Joongie tidur nee"

Jaejoong tertidur di punggung Yunho yang hangat dan lebar sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong memasang tampang iblisnya saat mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Jung, rupanya Jaejoong terbangun saat mendengar suara-suara ribut ketika ia sampai di rumah keluarga Jung

"Kalian harus minta maaf pada Yunnie" ujar Jaejoong dengan senyuman iblisnya yang membuat membersnya ketakutan,

"Nee, mianhe Yunnie hyung" koor Yoosu, Womin, Kang in dan Donghae serempak,

"Apalagi aku harus minta maaf karena aku Yunnie hyung jadi sedih dan menghilang" ujar Donghae merasa sangat bersalah,

"Sudah Haechan Yunnie tidak apa-apa nee" ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Donghae namun sebelum Donghae membalas pelukan Yunho tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menarik Yunho,

"Dan Jangan peluk-peluk Yunnie" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah sangarnya,

"Jae hyung ternyata kau tipe pencemburuan dan sangat possessive" ujar Changmin dengan wajah usil,

"Diam kau evil!" ujar Jaejoong kesal,

"POKOKNYA KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN KALIAN BERSIAPLAH!" ujar Jaejoong menakutkan,

"Joongie apa Minnie juga akan di hukum?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk dongsaeng tercintanya,

"Tentu saja" jawab Jaejoong pendek,

"Andweee! Minnie jangan di hukuum! Dia terlalu imut untuk di hukum" ujar Yunho tidak setuju,

Mwo? imut? Apa otak Yunho sudah terbalik?! Batin semua orang sambil menatap Yunho tak percaya,

Sedangkan Yunho mengelus-ngelus kepala Changmin sambil tertawa lebar,

"Arasso selain Chamgmin semuanya akan kena hukuman dariku" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah iblis.

Sementara anggota yang lain mulai berdoa dalam hati semoga arwah mereka di terima di sisi Tuhan.

"Hyung, apa kau mulai sekarang tinggal disini?" tanya Changmin memandang heran Jaejoong,

"Nee, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini" jawab Jaejoong,

"Jinjja? Jadi mulai sekarang Joongie akan terus bersama Yunnie?" ujar Yunho sambil berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat,

"Nee, besok kita akan bertunangan bukan? Jadi umma dan ahjumma menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini" ujar Jaejoong,

"Jadi kita akan tidur satu kamar Joongie?" tanya Yunho dengan nada riang,

"MWO?" teriak semua yang ada disana kaget,

"An..aniya Yunnie kita tidak tidur satu kamar" jawab Jaejoong sedikit panik,

"Mwo? wae? Kenapa kita tidak satu kamar? Yunnie ingin tidur bersama dengan Joongie" ujar Yunho sedikit merajuk dan memajukan bibirnya sehingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa gemas,

"Andwe, aku tidak mau tidur denganmu" ujar Jaejoong sedikit ketakutan sambil membayangkan dirinya dan Yunho tidur bersama walaupun otak Yunho polos tapi ia yakin jika Changmin menyuruhnya melakukan "this" and "that" tanpa pikir panjang Yunho pasti akan melakukannya,

"huhu Joongie tidak mau tidur dengan Yunnie" ujar Yunho sedikit sedih,

Semuanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sedih dan langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan membunuh,

"Arasso kita akan tidur bersama!" ujar Jaejoong menyerah saat melihat wajah Yunho yang hampir menangis,

Sedangkan yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah laku yunjae yang sangat lucu dan polos dimata mereka.

**********************************My Kingka**************************


	9. Chapter 9

MY KINGKA PART 9 (ENDING)

MY KINGKA?

Cast : members dbsk

Pairing: always yunjae

Gendre: humor (may be), m-preg ^^

Rated: I don't know T^T

MY KINGKA 9 (ending)

Last Chapter

"huhu Joongie tidak mau tidur dengan Yunnie" ujar Yunho sedikit sedih,

Semuanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sedih dan langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan membunuh,

"Arasso kita akan tidur bersama!" ujar Jaejoong menyerah saat melihat wajah Yunho yang hampir menangis,

Sedangkan yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah laku yunjae yang sangat lucu dan polos dimata mereka.

MY KINGKA part 9 (last chapter)

Jaejoong mengenakan piyamanya yang berwarna merah muda dengan motif love di sekelilingnya, jangan kalian tanya kenapa berandalan kelas kakap kita mau memakainya kalau bukan karena Yunho sedangkan Yunho sendiri menggunakan piyama berwarna biru muda cerah yang membuatnya nampak makin lucu.

Jaejoong mengerang saat berada di atas kasur karena tidak nyaman dengan piyama yang ia kenakan, hei Jaejoong adalah namja bukan? Terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang leader berandalan yang ada di Seoul, bagaimana jika para bawahannya mengetahui dirinya menggunakan piyama berwarna merah muda dengan motif love? Hancur sudah imaje menakutkan dari Kim Jaejoong,

"Joongie kenapa kau mengerang? Apa kau marah?" tanya Yunho sambil mengerjapkan mata polosnya,

"Aniya, sudah aku mau tidur" jawab Jaejoong sedikit ketus dan langsung menaikkan selimut ke atas kepalanya,

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong, namun Yunho tidak segera ke kasur melainkan berjalan perlahan ke jendela kecil yang ada di kamarnya yang juga berfungsi sebagai beranda.

Yunho langsung berlutut dan mendekap tangannya di depan dadanya sambil memejamkan mata,

"Tuhan, hari ini Yunnie berterima kasih dengan semua yang Kau berikan, Yunnie juga ingin berterima kasih karena Donghae ternyata tidak menyukai Joonie. Tuhan terima kasih sudah memberikan Yunnie malaikat secantik dan sebaik Joongie, ijinkan Yunnie bersama Joongie untuk selamanya Yunnie berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik, Amen" ujar Yunho yang kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan memperhatikan bulan sabit yang ditemani oleh bintang,

Tanpa Yunho sadari Jaejoong belum tertidur bahkan dengan jelas ia mendengar semua doa Yunho, dan baru memejamkan mata indahnya saat Yunho berada di kasur bahkan Jaejoong memeluk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho dengan nyaman,

"Mimpi yang indah ya Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong dengan sayang,

Jaejoong tidak membalas perkataan Yunho, ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya sambil tetap memeluk Yunho.

Bagi Jaejoong selama ia hidup ini adalah tidurnya yang paling nyaman dan hangat, bahkan Jaejoong bermimpi indah.

*************************************My Kingka**************************

Malam ini Yunho dan Jaejoong akan bertunangan, maka dari itu sejak pagi kediaman keluarga Jung sudah sibuk untuk persiapan nanti malam,

"Joongie, hi hi hi" ujar Yunho sambil tertawa senang,

"Wae, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut pada Yunho,

"Yunnie senang akhirnya kita bisa bertunangan" ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang,

"berhentilah melakukan adegan yang bisa merusak mataku Yunnie hyung" ujar Changmin dengan nada datar sambil memakan nasi bulgoginya,

"Aigoo Changminnie kalau kau iri kau kan bisa bermesraan denganku Chagie" ujar Siwon sambil mengecup pelan pipi Changmin,

"Ya, Wonnie kau apakan dongsaeng Yunnie? Wonnie tak boleh mencium Minnie, Minnie masih terlalu kecil dan imut untuk Wonnie" ujar Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Ayolaaah Yunnie hyung, Wonnie sayang sama Minnie biarkan Wonnie dengan Minnie nee" ujar Siwon dengan wajah memelas karena Yunho tidak menyukainya yang mencium Changmin,

"Ha ha hyungku sangat mencintaiku Wonnie hyung jadi kau harus melawannya jika kau ingin bersamaku" ujar Changmin tertawa licik membuat Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun, Kang In dan Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak terlebih saat melihat wajah Siwon semakin memelas,

"Jadi Yunnie hyung aku harus memberikan apa supaya kau mau membiarkan Minnie denganku?" tanya Siwon dengan nada sedih,

"Hmm, kau tahu Changminnie sangaaaaat mahaaal" ujar Yunho dengan nada cute yang langsung membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya kecuali Jaejoong ia terlihat ingin memakan Yunho (ingeet nik ini ff yunjae bukan jaeho #dibakar readers),

"Kalau begitu Yunnie hyung mau aku belikan buku dongeng terbaru? Buku dongeng dunia?" tanya Siwon sambil berharap cemas,

"Yunnie hyung takkan berpengaruh apalagi dengan buku dongeng dunia…"

"Baik, Wonnie berikan Yunnie buku dongen dunia dan Yunnie akan berikan Minnie sebagai imbalannya" ujar Yunho senang yang membuat semua orang di sana terkejut terlebih Changmin yang langsung tersedak makanan yang sedang ia makan,

"Ha ha ha harga diri Changmin tak lebih dari buku dongeng dunia ha ha" ujar Jaejoong yang tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Ha ha ha" yang lain ikut tertawa dengan sadis ternyata Yunho benar-benar polos! Rela menukar Changmin dengan buku dongen dunia!

"Huh Yunnie hyung kau benar-benar deh" ujar Changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut,

~~~Cup Cup~~

Siwon langsung mengecup lembut bibir Changmin saat melihat Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Kyaaa Yunnie malu" ujar Yunho sambil menutup matanya dengan wajah sedikit merah,

"Kenapa Yunnie hyung malu? Kau sudah pernah mencium bibir jae hyung kan?" goda kang In sambil terkekeh yang langsung membuat Jaejoong merona,

"Akh nee sudah bibir Joongie sangat lembut dan manis" jawab Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang semakin memerah,

"Ha ha ha Yunnie hyung kau sungguh lucu" ujar Kang In sambil memeluk Yunho sedangkan Yunho nyengir dengan sangat lebar,

Suasana di kediaman Jung semakin hangat dengan canda tawa dari semuanya terlebih dengan tingkah laku Yunho yang polos dan possesive pada Jaejoong.

"Hyung sudah saatnya, apa kau suda siap?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang tengah memandangi dirinya di cermin,

Jaejoong terlihat sangat menawan dengan kemeja berwarna pink pucat dengan jas putih yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong nampak seperti malaikat.

Jaejoong memandang gugup ke arah Junsu dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Junsu menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari kamar yang berada di lantai dua untuk turun menuju tempat pertunangan Yunjae.

Saat Jaejoong dan Junsu menuruni tangga semua mata menatap Jaejoong dengan terkejut, mereka harus mengakui bahwa Jaejoong sangat cantik malam ini! Sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang biasanya terlihat iblis, malam ini Jaejoong terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru turun dari surga.

"Joongie, kau sangat cantik" ujar Yunho sambil mengecp pelan pipi Jaejoong saat Jaejoong berdiri di hadapannya,

"Aigoo lihat mereka sangat romantis" ujar Mrs. Kim saat melihat anaknya yang berandalan di cium oleh Yunho,

"Hanya Yunnie hyung yang bisa membuat wajah sangar Jae hyung menjadi merah padam persis seperti yeoja" komentar Changmin saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam setelah di cium oleh Yunho.

Acara pertunangan pun di mulai saat Yunho menyematkan cincin putih polos dengan sedikit berlian di jari manis Jaejoong begitu pula dengan Jaejoong,

"Cium cium cium" teriak Yoosu, Simin, Kang In dan Donghae serempak yang langsung di beri deathglare nan menakutkan dari Jaejoong ang sontak langsung membuat bulu kuduk semua orang yang ada di sana berdiri,

Namun Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong dan langsung menarik wajah malaikatnya,

~Cup~

Yunho langsung mencium bibir cerry Jaejoong sambil memegan pipi mulus Jaejoong agar berhadapan dengannya, Yunho terus mengulum bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut seolah sedang mengemut permen yang paling manis sedunia.

Tangan indah Yunho terus turun dari pipi menuju pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menarik pinggang itu agar Jaejoong semakin mendekat,

Jaejoong membelakkan matanya dengan terkejut namun saat Yunho mengulum bibirnya dengan lembut ia menutup mata indahnya menikmati ciuman lembut yang diberikan Yunho padanya sambil mencengkram bagian depan jas hitam Yunho.

Semua yang hadir menahan nafas mereka saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman dengan mesranya namun tak lama sorak sorai bahagia membahana di kediaman keluarga Jung.

Dua minggu setelah Yunjae bertunangan…

"Pagi Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil mngecup pelan bibir Jaejoong seperti biasa,

Yaa semenjak mereka bertunangan dan tidur bersama, setiap pagi dan sebelum tidur Yunho selalu mencium Jaejoong dimana pun yang ia sukai,

"Hyung, kalian kan sudah berciuman bahkan tidur bersama jadi kapan aku akan punya keponakan?" tanya Changmin datar saat keluarga Jung di tambah Jaejoong sedang sarapan,

~Bruush~

Jaejoong menyemburkan susu yang baru saja ia minum sedangkan yang lain menatapnya heran,

"Joongie kenapa kau sangat terkejut?" tanya Mrs. Jung menatap heran (calon) menantunya,

"Kelihatannya Joongie tekejut umma" jawab Yunho sambil mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoongnya,

"Yaa! Apa yang ka katakan?!" ujar Jaejoong marah sambil memberikan deathglare gratis pada Changmin,

"Keponakan hyung, aku minta keponakan" ujar Changmin dengan nada biasa,

"Akh appa juga mau punya cucu" ujar Mr. Jung menatap nakal Yunjae,

"Aku dan Yunnie bahkan belum menikah" kilah Jaejoong menatap sebal,

"Tidak ada masalah makin cepat kalian punya anak semakin baik" ujar Mrs. Jung yang di barengi anggukan kepala dari Mr. Jung dan Changmin,

"Akh, jangan khawatir aku dan Joongie akan segera memiliki anak ya kan Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong,

Wajah Jaejoong merah padam dengan sukses saat mendengar perkataan Yunho yang terlalu frontal,

"Jadi Joongie kapan akan hamil?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan lembut,

"Eeehh, anooo….." Jaejoong tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho karena wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna,

"Mwo jadi kalian sudah melakukan sex?" tanya Changmin langsung,

"Yaa! Kau itu pakai bahasa yang lebih bagus arraso!" ujar Jaejoong salah tingkah,

"Aakh jadi kalian sudah melakukannya? Tak apa-apa jujur saja pada kami" ujar Mrs. Jung dengan lembut,

"Aniyo belum umma, kami belum melakukannya" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah merah padam,

"Tidak apa-apa pelan-pelan saja nee" ujar Mr. Jung bijaksana,

"Anoo, Umma, Appa, Joongie, Minnie sex itu apa?" tanya Yunho sambil mengerjabkan mata elang teduhnya polos,

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan tercengang tak percaya dengan perkataan Yunho yang sangat polos,

"Yunnie tak tahu sex itu apa?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan,

"Hmm, memangnya sex itu apa?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi dengan polos ,

Semua orang memandang Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya dan errr… sedikit ingin memukul kepala Yunho yang kelewat abnormal.

"Jaejoongie…. Jaejoongie… apa kau sudah merasa hamil?" tanya Yunho sambil terengah-engah, rupanya tadi ia bertemu dengan Yoochun dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya,

"Mwo? apa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong terbelak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho bertanya seperti itu,

Siwon, Kang In dan Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan apa-kalian-sudah-melakukan-"itu"?

"Tadi Yunnie bertanya pada Chunnie bagaimana seseorang bisa hamil dan Chunnie menjawab seseorang bisa hamil jika dia tidur bersama dengan seseorang, Joongie kita kan sudah tidur bersama selama dua minggu apa sekarang Joongie belum hamil?" jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong,

"Tunggu sebentar…. Yunnie apa selama kalian tidur bersama kau dan Jaejoong melakukan hubungan sex?" tanya Junsu penasaran,

"Sex? Apa itu? Tadi pagi Changminnie bertanya hal yang sama, apa itu sex Su~ie?" tanya Yunho penasaran,

"Mwo? kau bahkan tak tahu apa itu dan kau berharap Jaejoong memiliki anak denganmu?" tanya Siwon menatap takjub Yunho,

"Dengar Yunnie aku tidak hamil dan jangan kau dengarkan Chunnie arasso!" ujar Jaejoong sedikit menakutkan,

~Cuppp~

"Arasso" jawab Yunho setelah mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membeku di tempatnya,

"Haha hubungan kalian sangat harmonis ya" ledek Junsu sambil terkekeh pelan,

Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Junsu merona merah padam,

"Ha ha Leader Seoul ternyata takluk oleh tunangannya" ledek Siwon sambil terkekeh diikuti oleh Junsu dan Kang In.

"Mana Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin saat Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun, Siwon dan Kang In keluar dari gerbang sekolah,

"Yunnie bilang ia mau ke perpustakaan sebentar" jawab Jaejoong cuek sambil memandang jalanan,

"Hee tumben Yunho hyung mau pulang tanpamu" ujar Donghae sambil menatap Jaejoong,

"Ha ha biarkan saja sekali-kali Yunho tidak bersama Jaejoong" ledek Yoochun,

"Kau Park Yoochun jangan mengajarkan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Yunnie!" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah menakutkan,

"Hyung jangan memarahi Chunnieku" ujar Junsu tak terima kekasihnya dimarahi oleh Jaejoong.

Sementara itu Yunho tengah berjalan di tengah kota Seoul, senyumannya terus mengembang sesekali ia mengeluarkan sebuah tempat perhiasan berbentuk hati yang akan ia serahkan pada malaikatnya,

"Mianhe"ujar seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Yunho,

Yunho langsung menengok ke belakang tanpa curiga namun sebuah tinju melayang ke arah wajahnya dan menghantam wajahnya dengan keras hingga Yunho langsung terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

~Byuuuuuur~

Yunho mengerjabkan matanya perlahan dan mulai sadar karena dirinya disiram oleh air dingin,

Yunho mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun gagal rupanya ia tengah diikat di sebuah kursi,

"Jadi katakan padaku siapa kau?" tanya seorang namja berwajah seram pada Yunho,

"Namaku Jung Yunho" ujar Yunho tak takut,

"Aaakh jadi kau Yunho? Yunho tunangan Jaejoong sang kingka?" tanya seorang namja lain bermata paling sipit,

"Jadi dia titik lemah Kim Jaejoong?" ujar seorang namja sambil menyusuri wajah Yunho,

~Bruaaaagh!~

Namja tersebut memukul Yunho di bagian rahang dengan sangat keras hingga Yunho mengeluarkan drah,

"Ini hukuman untuk tunanganmu yang telah menghajarku!" ujar namja tersebut sambil mengeram,

"Tenang taeyang kita akan bersenang-senang dengannya nanti" ujar TOP sambil menatap Yunho yang sudah babak belur,

"Akh lihat apa yang aku temukan dari kantung celananya" ujar GD sambil memamerkan tempat perhiasan berbentuk hati pada semua temannya,

"Andwe! Kalian boleh memukuliku tapi aku mohon jangan sentuh itu!" teriak Yunho memohon pada GD

"Ha ha sangat memalukan, aku pikir tunangan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong sangat kuat namun ternyata sangat lemah!" teriak Seungri sambil tertawa mengejek,

"Ayo kita bermain Yunho, jika kau ingin benda ini kembali kau harus mengalahkan kami" ujar Daesung sambil membuka tali yang mengikat Yunho,

Seungri dengan kasar mengambil bangku yang duduki Yunho hingga Yunho terjerebab jatuh ke lantai gedung tua yang beralaskan semen yang kasar,

Dengan terhuyung Yunho mencoba berdiri sambil menggapai tempat perhiasan berbentuk hati yang di taruh di atas meja oleh Daesung tanpa mencoba melawan orang-orang yang melukainya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tak mau mencoba melawan kami?" tanya TOP ambil menggenggam erat tongkat bassball di tangan kanannya,

"Yunnie…tidak suka kekerasan…tolong kembalikan benda itu sangat berharga untuk Yunnie" ujar Yunho sambil menahan sakit di wajahnya,

~Bruuugh~

Taeyang langsung memukul Yunho dengan potongan kayu yang ada di tangannya hingga membuat Yunho jatuh dengan keras,

"Jangan bercanda bocah bodoh!" ujar Taeyang sambil mengayunkan potongan kayu ke tubuh Yunho dengan keras,

TOP, Daesung, Seungri dan GD langsung ikut memukulkan tongkat bassball dan potongan kayu yang ada di tangan mereka ke tubuh Yunho dengan keras,

"Arrrrrgh! Miaaaan! Yunnie minta maaf appooo….appo…."teriak Yunho memohon pada kelima namja untuk berhenti memukul dirinya,

Yunho terus memohon namun pandangan matanya tetap mengarah pada kotak perhiasan berbentuk hati bahkan tangannya yang brlumuran darah berusaha menggapai kotak perhiasan itu tak perduli jika kelima namja terus memukul dan menendang dirinya dengan keras hingga beberapa tulang rusuknya patah yang ada di pikiran Yunho adalah wajah bahagia Jaejoong yang tersenyum senang saat melihat perhiasaan yang sudah sejak lama Yunho pesankan untuknya.

"Haaah rasakan ini bodoh!" teriak TOP sambil memukul Yunho untuk yang ke sekian kalinya,

Yunho merasa kesadarannya menipis, matanya tetap terbuka namun semua yang ada ia lihat hanyalah merah,

"Joooongie…mianhe…." Gumam Yunho sambil membayangkan wajah Jaejoong.

Sementara itu…

"Yunnie kemana? Kenapa ia belum pulang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan cemas sambil menatap layar handphonenya,

"Hyung, apa Yunho hyung sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Changmin tak kalah cemas,

"Belum Changmin, bagaimana denganmu? Ada kabar tentang Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah cemas,

"Tidak ada hyung tapi tenang saja Siwon, Junsu, Yoochun, Kang In dan Donghae sedang mencari Yunho hyung" ujar Changmin,

Tak lama handphone Changmin berdering dengan keras,

"Yab…Mwo? APA KATAMU? YUNHO HYUNG DI BAWA OLEH TOP?" teriak Changmin dengan keras, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya pun terkejut,

"Ayo hyung! Yunho hyung sedang di culik oleh TOP!" ujar Changmin sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong terus berdoa agar Yunho baik-baik saja karena jika tidak, atas nama Tuhan ia akan membunuh TOP dan semua membersnya jika Yunho terluka,

"Kalian yakin mereka ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong pada membrsnya saat mereka semua sampai di gudang tua,

"Nee Hyung kami yakin" ujar Yoohun,

Jaejoong langsung mendobrak pintu gudang diikuti oleh semua membersnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat Yunho tergeletak bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri di lantai,

"YA! KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Jaejoong membahana di gudang dan mulai menghajar TOP dengan kalap,

Changmin, Yoochun, Siwon, Kang In dan Donghae langsung menghajar yang lain dengan kalap begitu melihat Yunho sedangkan Junsu ia menolong Yunho yang sudah parah keadaannya,

"Yunnie bangun" ujar Juns sambil terisak,

Yunho mengerjabkan matanya, mata musang nan teduh itu tebuka dan menatap Junsu,

"Su..ie…toll…ong…am..bil…kan..kotak…uhuk!" ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk sbah kotak di atas meja, sambil terisak Junsu mengikuti perkataan Yunho dan memberikan Yunho kotaknya, Yunho tersenyum senang dan menggenggam erat kotak tersebut dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan dan merasa pusing karena mencium bau obat, amar-samar ia mendengar suara ribut di luar,

"INI SALAHKU! SEMUA SALAHKU!" teriak seorang namja dengan suara parau yang Yunho yakin suara Jaejoong,

"Aniya hyung, ini bukan salahmu" ujar sebah suara yang Yunho yakini sebagai suara Changmin,

"Aku mau lihat Yunho!" ujar Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho,

"Hai…Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum sedangkan Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan terkejut namun sedetik kemudian mata Jaejoong mulai merah dan berkaca-kaca,

"Yunnie" gumam Jaejoong sambil berlari dan memeluk tunangannya dengan erat,

"HIks…hiks…mianhe..mianhe…ini salah Joongie" isak Jaejoong dengan keras di pelukan Yunho,

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong sambil mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong, namun satu tangannya bergerak merongoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu,

"Joongie jangan menangis lihat Yunnie bawakan apa untuk Joogie" ujar Yunho sambil membuka kotak tersebut,

Jaejoong kembali terkejut saat melihat isi kotak tersebut yang beruba gelang emas putih dengan ukiran di sekelilingnya dan berinisial YJ di balik nya,

Yunho tersenyum dan memasang gelang tersebut di tangan kanan Jaejoong dan mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong,

"saranghae, my angel" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum manis,

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan memeluknya dengan erat dan sangat bahagia tak menyadari jika semua orang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memperhatikan mereka,

"Appa, bisa Yunnie meminta sesuatu?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah serius,

"Nee apa itu?" tanya Mr. Jung,

"Yunnie ingin ke Amerika, Yunnie ingin belajar untuk melindungi Joongie dan menjadi seorang namja yang pantas untuk Joongie" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum,

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya,

"Jangan khawatir ini takkan lama, Joongie mau menunggu Yunnie kembali?" tanya Yunho sambil menyatukan hidungnya ke hidung Jaejoong,

"Tap.."

"Tak ada tapi…. Yunnie ingin menjadi namja yang pantas untuk Joongie" ujar Yunho dengan lembut,

"Akan ku tunggu" ujar Jaejoong setelah menatap mata teduh nan tajam milik Yunho lama,

Yunho tersenyum dan mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong memberitahu semua perasaannya pada malaikat cantiknya ini.

2 bulan kemudian…..

"Kim Jaejoong ampuni aku" ujar seorang namja ani tepatnya 10 orang namja yang berlutut memohon ampun dengan wajah babak belur,

"Hyung berhentilah memukuli orang lagi, aku rasa ini adalah korbanmu ke 50 untuk bulan ini" ujar kang In heran,

"Biarkan saja Kan In atau kau mau menggantikan mereka?" tanya Siwon sambil tertawa,

"Kau harus belajar leader-sshi agar ka lulus ujian" ujar Junsu sambil melempar buku ke Jaejoong,

Jaejoong terkekeh dan menatap sekelompok namja yang baru saja ia pukuli dengan sadis,

"Arasso aku maafkan tapi lain kali awas aja!" ujar Jaejoong sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka,

"Yunnie, apa kabar? Apa kau baik-baik saja di Amerika? Aku di Seoul baik-baik saja dan aku masih menunggumu Yunnie sampai kau kembali" gumam Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit biru,

"Hyung cepat bel sudah berbunyi nanti kita terlambat!" ujar Junsu,

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya namun matanya menatap cincin dan gelang dari Yunho dengan penuh kerinduan dan cinta,

"Hyuuung! Palli!" teriak Siwon, Junsu, Yoochun dan Kang In, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju membersnya dengan penuh bahagia.

*******************My Kingka The End**************************


End file.
